Dragon sister
by Red Wyvern Emperor
Summary: Bloom has a twin, but during the attack on Domino portal changed into a time-space portal and she was sent 6 years into the future. Now Bloom and Winx found her, but she has a terrible secret. What is this secret? What if they find out? WARNING: I translate the Winx from our language so sometimes the dialogs will be different.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Domino castle**

Daphne was running through the crumbling halls of her home. She knew the battle was lost. Her father, king Oritel ordered her to save the twins, Bloom and Mira. So she carried them each in one hand. But three ancestral witches followed her.

She quickly turned and hid in a shadow behind the wall. Luckily the witches didn't see her.

_I can't just keep running around like crazy. _She thought _I have to save my sisters._

And so she opened a portal to Earth. "I'll find you my darlings."

She carefully put Bloom inside. She disappeared in a vortex of blue energy. She was going to put Mira in, but witches showed up.

"Give us that child and you will be free." One of them said extending her hand.

"No way!" Daphne yelled quickly putting her other sister in a portal.

Witches attacked, but Daphne barely dodged. Only the attack hit the portal and it turned yellow.

"Oh no." said Daphne realizing, what happened. "You turned it into a time-space vortex. No one knows, where or when she'll appear."

"I wouldn't get so stressed about it, if I were you. You have your own problems." Said the witch as all of them approached Daphne.

She turned and her eyes filled with horror. After that her scream was the last thing that echoed through the castle. Then only silent remained.

**Earth, Great Dragon Mountains.**

An old man was wandering around at night in a small village at the foot of a huge mountain.

"Ah, such a beautiful night." He said.

Then a sharp light appeared before him. He had to cover his eyes, because the light was too sharp.

A sharp cry of a child could be heard when light started to fade.

Once completely gone, the man looked at the source of the light and a sound of crying.

It was a little baby with a sapphire blue hair and oceanic deep blue eyes. She was wrapped in a red blanket, with 'Mira' embroidered on it.

Man picked her up "Hush, child." He tried to calm her.

The child stopped crying. The man smiled and mentioned something on her hands.

So he carefully took her hand out of the blanket to get a better look.

He smiled at, what he saw. Small scale-like scars on her forehand. "So you're one of them. I wonder, how you got here."

But he couldn't concentrate any longer as a baby took his finger and didn't want to let go. She laughed every time he tried to free himself.

"Truly the grip of your kind." He said smiling. "But we have to get you to others."

He looked at an 8000 steps leading to the top of a mountain to a temple, where humans have nothing to do. Only a few people know, what's going on up there.

He decided to start right now. Step by step, he felt his legs lifting him up. Legend says, only the ones, who have iron will or good purpose can make this way.

He was only a few meters from the doors of the temple. It was big, red, with golden dragons on the sides. In the center was round metal dragon head knocker.

With last of his straight he knocked, he wasn't even sure if someone opens him, but he was lucky.

An old man in a green robe opened him „How may I help you?"

"I've got something that might interest you." the villager gestured to the child in his hands.

"A child?" old man asked.

So the man revealed the girl's forehand with scale-like scars. "I see, please, come inside." Old man gestured in.

They went into a big house. Inside were about 3 old people, 5 adult, 2 teens and 4 children.

"Darling, who is it?" asked a woman.

"A stranger, he brought a new family member." An old man took the little Mira and revealed her to the others.

"Wow, so we have a little sister now?" asked a little girl. Old man nodded.

"How will we name her?" a teen boy asked.

"Her name is Mira, she has it on a blanket." The villager said smiling at them.

"Come here you can stay her through the night." Said a woman and took the child.

**AN: Well here we go. Who are those people? What will happen to Mira? What's the meaning of those scales on her forehand?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Domino castle, present**

Bloom was riding Peg, enjoying the last week of summer break, when her cell started to ring. It was a massage from Sky 'Hey there my princess. How are you?'

Bloom smiled 'I'm fine. Riding Peg right now. How about you my hero?'

'Just lying on my bed and doing nothing.' He wrote back. 'Ready for tonight?'

Bloom smiled, she and Winx are supposed to play on a concert on Earth. 'Of course, see you there.'

A fire fairy then went home. Once there she took Peg into a stable and went inside. She was right passing by her parent's room, when she heard them and Daphne talk. She peeked through a gap between the doors. They all were sitting on an edge of a bed.

"Daphne are you certain?" asked Marion full of hopes.

"Yes mom, I could feel her. She's somewhere on Earth." Daphne happily answered.

Marion stood up and hugged her husband. "You hear that Oritel, our Mira is alive."

"I know, isn't that great?" he hugged the both.

"Have you told to Bloom?" he asked.

Daphne shook her head. "I'll do it right now, she'll be happy." She was just about to go, but was stopped by her parents.

"No, she has a lot on her mind already. Finding her twin will be our job." Marion said.

_Wow, I have a twin? Somewhere on Earth?_ Bloom thought. She quickly went to her room and got dressed for concert. _But how will we find her, she can be anywhere._

It was about time to go. She opened up a portal and went though. There the Winx and Specialists already waited. Bloom decided not to tell them now, they all needed to stay focused.

**Dragon temple**

It was time of flying training and it was my turn.

"Mira, get ready!" yelled our trainer, Tassefi "Spread those wings of yours."

"Yes of course." I said. From my forehand to elbow started to grow dark blue dragon wings. Dark blue bones, connected by lighter blue membranes. Extended, each one has 1.5 meter. My hands turned into claws covered in sparky blue scales. On each finger was a diamond claw. From my back raised a dorsal rudder, it was like my wings, only smaller. Last was a tail. Dark blue tale ended with small tail wings, helping me to steer.

Before me was an obstacle course made especially for this training. I waved my arms, waving my wings in a process. I charged forward in a high speed.

First was slalom between burning statues of ancient warriors. That wasn't any problem, because my wings on arms gave me a huge flexibility.

Next was a rotating circle with only one small hole just for my body. The rotations were fast, but I could do it. I charged head on and slipped right through the hole.

But there was a statue firing fireballs at me. I managed to dodge the first one, but the second hit me.

I fell on the ground still keeping my speed, so it really hurt. I tried to get up, but Tassefi already took my hand and lifted me up.

"And you call yourself a dragon?" she snapped at me "Everyone could do it, except you."

"I'm sorry." I sadly said.

"You're disgusting." She threw me away, so I fell back on the ground.

She turned back to others "Take this as an example. We, the dragons, must never fall so low as this Wyvern." She gestured at me. "Class, dismiss."

I stayed on the ground in the sands of a training area. I cried. I was an only Wyvern on the world amongst the dragons. They all behaved as if I was a trash, a nobody. Every kind of dragon creates a family. For example red dragons of fire or green dragons of earth. But me, I have no one. I used to live with green dragons until I was 10, then I had to move to another house, where I was alone.

I only wished to have a family, friends, a true home, but none of this awaits me here.

It's decided. I'll run away, tonight.

I got up and ran to my house, but a bunch of boys stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going, Wyvern." Said one of them.

"Salamander please I don't want any troubles." I said and tried to pass him.

He just pushed me back. "Oh, but you will get some." He kicked me so I fell on the knees holding my belly.

Other two picked me up and use their dragon straight to throw me upwards. Salamander then raised his red wings from his back and with a spin he bashed me with one.

I flew through the air until I hit the stone wall before the cliff. They all laughed and made jokes at me. I got up and limped off to my house. It was a small stone house with a fireplace, bed and a small kitchen just for me.

There I locked the door. I sat on the ground hugging my knees, crying. I couldn't take this anymore. My body was full of bruises. Every day I was beaten by others and no one helped me. It's said every dragon family protects its members, but I had no family.

I got up and started to pack up. I had a small backpack, which I filled with food, water and reserve clothing. I had black jeans and blue t-shirt.

Now, only remains to wait for the night.

**Night**

Now is the time. I have to get away. So without turning back, with my backpack on me, setup so that I could use my dorsal rudder I sneaked to the cliff. There I turned into my wyvern form and prepared to jump.

"Mira, what are you doing?" I turned to see my only friend, Sirana. She was one of the blue dragon family members and only one who was nice to me.

"Sorry Sirana, but I can't stay here any longer, I just can't stand it." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"So you're running away?" I only nodded "No please, what if it's dangerous. You don't know anyone out there and what will you drink and eat and- and…"

I had to stop her, because we would be here all night and still not done talking. I hugged her.

"Sirana, I'll be fine, I promise. It's not my first time outside and you know it, you were with me."

She smiled at me and so did I. then I stood up on the wall and jumped. After a few meters of falling I spread my wings and flew. I have to say my wings are beautiful when they reflect the moonshine.

Finally I was free and could do anything. First thing I wanted to do was to go to the concert of Winx in a near city. I love this band. So, head on to the Gardenia.

**AN: So far, so good. Let's get this party started.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry I didn't realize I forgot to tell Mira's age. I will make it up in this chapter.**

**I would also like to ask all the readers, who like this story and can use some graphic program, if any of you could make some picture of Mira in her Wyvern form. Thanks.**

**Gardenia**

I was flying high above the city, looking for the concert place. It really didn't take long. Four huge reflectors were piercing the clouds, god knows how many lights of all colors sparkled everywhere before the podium.

I snapped my wings and went straight down. I landed right behind the entrance and hid behind the public toilets. I quickly turned back into my human form.

Then I ran to the other people, waiting for the concert to start. Only thing was, that I couldn't see a thing. I was too small to see over the others. Man, this sucks. I was so excited to see the Winx and I was too far away and too small. I know I'm just 12, but, come on.

"Any problem young lady?" I turned to see some boys about 18 years old. The one that spoke has short blonde hair and wore yellow t-shirt and green shorts.

"No, I'm just fine." I tried to ignore them. They must be from the security. I hope they won't throw me out.

"Come on, you won't see a thing from here. Come with us, we can give you some special place." Said another boy, this one had brown hair.

I really wasn't sure, how to react. It could be a trap, or something else. I don't know them after all.

"OK" I uncertainly said.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Said the blondie again.

"In fact you're lucky. We'll get you straight to the Winx." Proudly said another one with purple hair.

"Riven, come on, do you want everyone to know? We are supposed to choose only one." Said the one with long black hair. Then the blondie one turned to me.

"So, I think we should introduce ourselves. My name is Sky, and this is Riven, Brandon, Helia, Roy and Timmy." He said and gestured to the boys by names. "And you are?"

"I'm Mira." I answered.

"Nice to meet you." He said and gestured me to follow. So I did. We went to the VIP entrance. This is so damn cool. I'm so lucky.

We went to the backstage. I was so excited. I'll meet the Winx personally.

"No, no, no!" I heard from the room just behind the door.

I turned to boys and saw the sigh.

"Come on Stella, we are supposed to start in a minute." Another girl said. Boys gesture me to go in. I gulped and did so.

There were all of the Winx. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, Musa and Tecna.

I was speechless.

"So, you're here." Said Tecna.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We sent boys to pick one girl that will play with us." Musa said throwing me a guitar.

I caught it and looked at it.

"Do you know, how to use it?" Musa asked.

Of course I could. I've been taking the courses since I was 10. Every week at night I sneaked out to the village to teach how to play a guitar.

I played the melody of one of their songs. They clapped.

"Nice performance girl. So what's your name?" Bloom asked.

"I'm Mira." At this Bloom seemed to be shocked. I really didn't know why.

"Bloom, something wrong?" Flora asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's nothing." She said shaking her head.

Then boys came in. "Girls it's time."

We all nodded. "OK, one last change." Stella said and snapped her fingers. My clothes started to change. Now I had a light blue top, with two small green wing on my back and a dark blue shirt. It was marvelous. I looked at others and they had same clothes, only different colors.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I looked at the clothes, then at them and smiled. So did they.

"Why, thank you." Stella bowed.

Then we headed to the stage. "I wonder, what would you do if I couldn't play?" I asked Bloom.

"Musa had a spell ready." She simply answered. "So Mira, is your family here?"

I looked down. "I don't have any."

She seemed shocked even more than before. "How come?"

"Well I'd like not to talk about it right now." I said and she nodded.

"Fine, we'll talk about it after the concert, OK?" she asked and smiled.

I smiled to and nodded. Now it's party time.

We went on a stage and a huge crowd welcomed us. I took a place next to the Flora with a rock guitar.

"Welcome people of Gardenia to our concert. You probably are wondering, who is our new member. Well she's our guitarist for this concert, her name's Mira, so cheer her up." Bloom yelled and everyone cheered my name. It was something really great.

I couldn't help but start a song 'You're the one'. Winx only widely smiled and joined up. We played and sang for 3 hours. I must say, I never felt so good. But somehow I felt a certain bond between me and Bloom. I couldn't describe it. It was as If my very own instincts were trying to tell me something. I had a strong urge to be close to her. Damn it, what's wrong with me?

It was a midnight and the last song was played. "Thank you all for coming! You were great audience! Good night and believe in magic!" Bloom yelled through microphone and a crowd cheered. We all bowed and went to the backstage.

Once we got to the changing room we were really 'live'.

"Wow, that was really something!" I yelled as I got inside.

"You really have a great talent." Said Musa and tried to put her hand on my head, but I don't know why, I just flinched. She quickly moved her hand back. She looked confused and worried.

"So Mira about earlier…" said Bloom and I nodded. "So, how come you don't have a family?"

"What?" yelled girls all at once.

We sat down. "Well, the man I once called a grandpa told me, that 12 years ago a strange brought me to an adoptive family. They took care of me, until I was 10, then _sigh_ then they kicked me out and since then, I'm all alone."

I saw tears in their eyes. Bloom then gently fondled my head, saying she's sorry. But still I couldn't tell them the true. The secret of dragons was safe even with me.

"Bloom, you should see this." Said Tecna gesturing to her laptop in hands.

Bloom got up and looked at it.

"Tecna I can't read anything." She said.

"It says that yours and Mira's DNA is 95% identical." Tecna said excited.

"And what that means?" me and Bloom said at once. We looked at each other and giggled.

"Well, it's a bit of too big coincidence. It's like you two are twins." Tecna said looking at both of us.

"But Bloom doesn't have any." Said Flora.

"Well…" Bloom rubbed her head.

"Bloom?" said Aisha suspecting something.

"OK, when I was getting ready for the concert, I heard Mom, Dad and Daphne talking about finding my twin on Earth, I can only say her name is Mira." She explained looking at me.

"But, if we are twins, shouldn't we be the same age?" I asked not sure what to do.

"Perhaps Mom and Dad have some answers." Bloom said widely smiling at me. "So, can you accept me as your big sister?" I could only wide smile and nod.

"So what are we waiting for?" Stella practically yelled at us.

All of us nodded and Bloom helped me up. Now that I think about it, it would explain a few things. First, my appearance in the village. Second, my bond to the Bloom.

Bloom took my hand and we ran outside. There already stood the boys and behind them was nice red spaceship. We got in and boys took control. I think this going to be interesting.

**AN: So their first contact. How will Marion, Oritel and Daphne react to a 12 years old girl instead of a 18 years old woman? I must say I'm curious myself. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, let's make this chapter happen.**

We were flying in a spaceship. I am so excited. I'm going to meet my family after 12 years, at last. Sure it means a world for me, but now I watched from the window at the side leaning over the counter.

It was beautiful, little points turned into lines of light. I was always told they are out of my reach, and will forever be. And here I am, almost just a touch away. Ha, just yesterday I was beaten by those dragons and now I find out I am a twin… no, a little sister of the Bloom, the fairy of a dragon flame and one of the Winx.

But what if my parents won't like me? What if they just throw me away? Then I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. I turned to see Bloom, smiling at me.

I smiled back and turned back to the window. "A beautiful sight isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah, I never even thought I could be this close to the stars." A wave of sensation went right through me as Bloom fondled me on my head. It was something special for me. No one ever did this to me with such gentleness.

"You like it?" she asked.

I just smiled "No one ever did this to me."

Then I sadly looked down "Will they like me."

Bloom turned me towards her and hugged me "They will love you. You have no idea how happy they were when they found out you still live."

I really needed to hear that. I felt so relaxed how I haven't in 2 years. Ever since I lived alone I had to take care of house, train with others and cook for myself.

Bloom pulled away and led me to the seat. She sat first I sat on her lap. I could her heartbeat that relaxed me even more. I managed that others were looking at us smiling. But I couldn't care less. I rested my head on my sister's chest and slowly fell asleep.

When I wake up I felt strange, it was like when you go down in an elevator. I heard Timmy speaking about some technical things like pressure, or resistance of the air.

I opened my eyes. I was still on Bloom's lap. I felt her arms around me and her chin on top of my head. I slowly moved my head and she moved hers. "Good morning sleepy head." She said teasingly.

I looked around still in half sleep. "Looks like our little rocker woke up." I heard Musa say.

I shook my head to clear my mind. "What's going on?" I asked.

"You woke just in time, we are going to land." Sky said still focusing on the control.

I stood up and walked to the window. I've never seen anything like that. If this is my home, then running out of that temple was the best thing I could do. There was a huge castle next to the cliff and a village a little further. I wonder which house is ours.

I just stood there watching with mouth wide open. I couldn't take my eyes off it. "Welcome home Mira." I heard Stella say.

"It's so beautiful." I said all excited. "So which house is ours?"

Bloom giggled and stood right next to me. "Over there." She pointed to the castle.

"Wait what?" I asked surprised.

"Yup, you are the princess." Stella said standing next to Bloom.

I am a princess? There's no way I can be that lucky. Or I have really bad luck. I am a wyvern and that's nothing to be proud about. I am weak, not that clever and not even that pretty. Who would want that as a princess?

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of." Said Tecna behind me.

"I'm sure you will be a perfect princess." Aisha said. Now all of the Winx were around me.

"And if something happens, you have all of us right behind you." Flora put her hand on my shoulder.

I turned to them and smiled. "Thanks, but look at me, who would want me as a princess."

"I would." Bloom hugged me.

"Same for us." All of the Winx joined into a one big hug.

I felt the ship land and the door opened. Well here we go. We went outside. A bright sun almost blinded me. The temple was mostly in the clouds so the bright sun was really rare. I shielded my eyes with my hands, but after a few seconds my eyes adapted.

I looked around. We were in a middle of a huge garden full of flowers and in the center was a fountain. I couldn't take enough of that sight.

"It's beautiful." I said out loud.

Bloom smiled at me. "I'm glad you like it. Come let's find mom, dad and Daphne." I nodded.

She took my hand and led me. The Winx and specialists followed just behind. We went further into the garden. There I saw three people, sitting at the table.

"Bloom!" yelled the girl with long blonde hair. At this the other two turned to us. One was a man with short black hair and other was a woman with long red hair.

"Mom, dad, Daphne!" Bloom yelled and ran off to them. They stood up and hugged her. "I have a surprise for you." She turned to me, clearing their sight at me.

I stood there not sure what to do, I blushed. Then I felt a gentle push from behind.

I tried it "Mom, Dad, I'm home."

I saw a tear drop from mom's eye. She ran to me and hugged me so tight I was running out of air.

"Mira, at last, my little girl." She hugged me even tighter, if it was even possible. I think not even the Salamander has so much power.

But even through that I hugged her back and a tear left even my eye. Then dad and Daphne joined us.

"Mom, dad… air please." I almost whispered.

Once they let me go, I immediately gulped for air. Finally I could breath.

"Sorry, I'm just too happy." Mom said wiping out her tears.

"So it's true. Mira and Bloom are twins." Said Tecna behind us.

"Yeah, but how come we're not the same age?" I asked expecting an answer from my family.

Daphne came forward "It's because of me. When I saved you and Bloom 18 years ago, she went through no problem, but you… the withes attacked me and accidentally turned the portal into a time-space vortex. It looks like it opened after 6 years. So now you're our little sister I guess."

I think that's not the whole story. But that's for later, now I will just enjoy my new family and friends. I only hope once the learn about, who I really am, they will accept me.

**AN: Welcome home princess. Let's see how this turns out. I thing I'll do the next chapter right now. I'm really curious where my fantasy will take me. Jen tak dál holka. Myslím, že tohle nikdo nepřečte.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Some of you wrote me that this story is similar to 'The** **Forgotten** **Sister** **of** **Sparks' by Olympian 1996. It's true I had a huge inspiration for Dragon sister, from it, but I can assure you I spoke about it with the author. I can't avoid some similarities, since both happen in the same time, but I will do all I can to make original as much as possible. That's the promise of Red Wyvern Emperor.**

**Domino castle**

We sat there in a big circle, all of us talking and laughing. I was never so happy. I was between mom and dad. I felt mom playing with my sapphire blue hair. I really didn't mind it, quite the opposite; I liked someone touching them instead pulling them. Course that Salamander and his bunch of kids.

"Mira, is something wrong?" Daphne kicked me out of my train of thoughts.

I shook my head "No, just spaced out."

"No wander it must be something to meet your family after 12 years." Said Tecna

"Yeah, but I was wandering about something. How come that Bloom and Mira have completely different hair color? I never even saw such a blue hair." Asked Stella.

Mom smiled "My great-great-grandmother had such a blue hair." She took a small strand of my hear in her hand and looked at it. "Such a color is really rare."

Well I never really cared about it, since everything in my wyvern form is blue. But that's something I will never tell them. Man I can't even imagine, hew they would react.

And so we kept on talking, until night. It was about dinnertime and so mom and dad ordered some maids to prepare a dinner for everyone.

"Mira, what would you like to eat?" Mom turned to me.

"I'm not sure. I guess anything good, they can prepare." I uncertainly said. The maids bowed and left.

"Not very choosy are you?" Stella teased me.

I could only shrug and smile. Mom took my hand and led me inside of a castle, others closely behind.

We went into a huge chamber. And when I said huge, it was HUGE. It was about 10 times bigger then my house. Huh, even bigger than the central temple chamber. In the center was a long table with lots of chairs.

I ran forward, releasing my hand from mom. Once inside of a chamber I turned around scanning. It was beautiful. If this is where I'm supposed to live, then… then I have really something to explore.

They looked at me smiling wide. "I guess you like it here." Bloom said.

"Are you kidding, I love it." I excitedly said. "My house could be here multiple times."

They all giggled. We sat to the chairs and waited for the meal. I sat next to the dad, opposite from my sisters. Finally the door to the kitchen opened and maids with plates came in. The plates were covered by a silver bowl. The maids put them before each one of us and removed the bowl.

It looks like I have a fish. But, hey, it looks like a dragon. It has a long tail, big fins and fangs. That gave me the creeps. But still it smells delicious.

"Wow, the prepared you a Dragonshark?" Stella said looking at my meal.

"It's a rare fish." Flora said.

"According to the legend, the ones who can eat it will become true warriors." Sky said.

"Not even I could eat it." Riven coldly said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"See for yourself." He simply replied.

I looked back on the horrifying fish. I took my fork and knife and cut a bit. I took it in my mouth, chew and swallow. At first I felt nothing, but then… my mouth, my tongue and my throat, they all burned.

I could feel my insides protested. But worst was yet to come.

"Honey, you alright?" I heard my mom ask, but I really didn't pay any attention.

I felt my fire breath glands were opening. The fire was about to come out. So-it did.

I opened my mouth and a fire impulse came out. Unfortunately it caught Stella.

Once the fire disappeared, I stayed stunned. I never saw anything that would be able to react with my wyvern insides like that.

"Wow." I said.

I heard everyone laugh, so I looked around. What I saw, made me laugh so much, my belly hurts. I saw Stella all burned and black. Her hair turned red and it was real mess.

"That's definitely not what I expected." She said moving her hand and a magic did its job.

We ate, talked and laughed until it was a time to sleep. We said our goodbyes to Winx and welt to the sleeping chambers. My family took me into my chamber. It was about the size of my house, but even this one was beautiful.

"So, you like it?" Daphne asked.

I smiled and nodded. So did they.

"Come here." Mom hugged me and the rest of my family joined. "Good night, my daughter."

"Good night." I said. They all went out and into their chambers.

I jumped into my bed, but I was so excited I couldn't sleep. So I sneaked out of my room. I peeked inside my parent's room. They already slept, so I went away. As I looked into my sister's chambers, they both slept too.

Now that I was sure they were asleep, I could explore the castle. I ran through the hallways, looking at all kinds of pictures and paintings on the walls. I ran into another huge chamber, there was nothing but trappings and 4 chairs, 2 big ones in the front and 2 smaller ones on the sides behind. I guess this must be the throne room.

I went to the thrones and there was something that caught my attention. Between the bigger ones thrones was a glass box and within it was a sword. It was beautiful. I wanted to touch it. I couldn't control my arm. I just extended my hand and it went right through the glass. I grabbed the sword and took it out. I felt the power within it. It started to glow with blue flame. I waved the sword and it felt good. Such a power in my hands. But still I it wasn't my power, this belongs to my father. I put it back into the box and it stopped to glow.

I ran through the halls again, exploring. I ran up to stairs into a tower. At the top I entered an old-looking room. It was full of sewing machines, iron rods and leathers. I got and excellent idea. I can make an imitation of my wings from it. With this I would be able to fly and enjoy the freedom in the skies without revealing my powers.

And so I stayed there the whole night making these wings a reality. I made the leather suit with a spring mechanism for my wings. I made handles, if I pushed them, the wings spread, and again if I let them loose, the wings snapped. On my lower back was a holder for the wings, until I wanted to use them they could be there not interfering. I had another mechanism and a winch for my dorsal wing.

This was really my master peace. I can't wait to try it.

**AN: Me neither Mira, me neither.**


	6. Chapter 6

It's a shame I couldn't try those wings right now. There was no time; mom and dad told me the breakfast is at dawn. So I left the suit there and ran downstairs. I ran into a smaller room. There was a table and five chairs. I sat there and waited. After a while mom, dad and Bloom came in.

"Well, you're an early bird, aren't you?" Bloom asked smiling. I only shrugged.

They sat down and maids brought us the meal. Damn I was so tired and sleepy.

"Such a nice day." Bloom said.

"Yeah, perfect for a party." Mom said.

I was falling asleep and didn't really listen to anything. Usually my dragon blood allowed me to be awake for a week, what's wrong with me. Just when my head touched the table and really loud bash into the door caused me to jump right up so fast I outbalanced the chair and fell on the ground.

I heard whining behind the door. "Honey are you alright?" dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said still lying on the ground. Bloom went to the door and there was Daphne sitting on the ground rubbing her head. Bloom helped her up. I kick backwards, did a handstand and stood back on my feet. I picked up my chair and Bloom carefully led Daphne to her chair. She bumped into it.

"I just keep forgetting." She said.

"Come on Daphne, it wasn't that long." Bloom said.

"We were just talking about the welcoming party for you and Mira." Mom said smiling at both of us.

"What!?" We both yelled at her.

"Yeah we invited the whole kingdom and Winx and Specialists. Musa will DJ and Winx club will play our best songs just for you two."

"Oh crap." I whispered under my breath. Daphne got up, and her chair fell down. She ran away.

"Sorry, I've got some work to do." I ran away too. I ran back into my chamber and sat on the edge of bed.

I sat there imagining myself on such a party. The nobles of our kingdom and me, the girl from Earth, who became princess not even 9 hours ago. Man, I wish I could spread my wings and fly away until that party ends. And even if I wanted to go there, what would I wear?

I was so depressed I didn't hear mom and dad come in. Finally I noticed that my clothes changed, I had a dark blue gown and gloves, I felt I've got high heels. I raised my head and saw them. Mom was putting her hand back down after a dress-changing spell.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"You don't have to worry, darling. I'm sure you'll be alright." Mom said sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry I just don't know, how to act as a princess." I sadly looked down.

"You know, Bloom had the same problem. When she became princess, she didn't know what to do?" Dad sat on the bed too.

I smiled. If Bloom made it, why shouldn't I. After all, we are twins.

Then we heard some whining from the outside. We stood up and went to the window, there I saw Daphne on the ground, again, Specialists and Winx. Boys looked like the tornado went next to them. it was clear to me, that Daphne forgot, she's alive again.

"Ouch." I said.

"Well, let's just hope Daphne will get better as well." Dad said.

I said I'll go to them and mom and dad nodded. I ran through the hallways and kinda got lost. These halls look all the same. I truly can't figure out, how others know the way around here. I ran looking around for something that could help me find out, where I was. Then I heard the party to already start. They were about to announce me and Daphne.

"My guests I proudly announce the return of two of my daughters, princess Daphne…" I heard dad yell and cheers followed.

I ran as quick as could. "…and princess Mira." He continued, but instead of cheers I heard only gasps and frights. Man, this is not good. I've got to get there fast, but this castle is a maze.

Finally I ran to the stairs into the tower, where I made my wing suit. Now I know where I am. But something was wrong. From the outside I heard screams and some kind of monster roar. I ran upstairs. Once there I looked out of the window down to the courtyard. I saw some octopus-like monster and three girls I didn't know, but just from looking at them told me they are evil.

The Winx were in their sirenix forms and with specialists fought the monster and those three girls. I reacted quickly. I took my leather suit and put it on me. I swiftly tried if everything's working and climbed into the window.

I took a deep breath and jumped straight down, my heads before me.

"Everyone into the castle!" Mom yelled and all the guests did so.

I saw one of the witches blocked Bloom's and Daphne's way. She had long white hair and very dark outfit. It almost gave me the creeps.

She was about to attack them, but I was faster. I squeezed the handles and wings spread. I settled my fall and took full control of my flight. I flew so fast. Just when the ice witch charged her spell, I flew by and punched her. That sent her flying into the pillar and then fall to the ground.

"What was that?" I heard Bloom ask.

"Mira?" mom was shocked.

I flew around the courtyard losing my speed, because I was too fast to do anything, I couldn't turn keen enough to face the monster. Only one turn was enough.

I started to flap my wings, which gave true control of flight. I hover above the courtyard.

"Hey you monster, look her am I not good enough for you?" I yelled at the monster, which turned towards me.

"Mira, no!" Bloom yelled from the doors.

The monster waved one of its tentacles on me. I simply eased the handles, snapping my wings. I fell down dodging the tentacle. Right before the ground I spread the wings and flew straight to the doors.

After I flew inside boys closed the door. I still hover above everyone. I was slowly losing altitude and when I was low enough I snapped the wings and fell on my feet.

Right after that I was hugged by mom. I was surprised, I didn't even have time to put my wings in holders on my lower back.

"I'm so glad you're OK." She said still hugging me. After she pulled away she looked at my outfit.

"What is that?"

"This is my flight suit." I simply answered. I had to be careful with it, my wings towered from my forehand 1.5 meter in a direction to my elbow. That means, with my hands loose, about 0.75 meters above me. I put the wings into the holders and turned around letting everyone see my suit. Even though it was just an imitation of my real form, I loved it.

"Where did you get it?" Aisha asked.

"I made it, last night." I proudly said.

Bloom was about say something, but a bash into the doors caught everyone's attention. Boys quickly supported the doors and we got to the question 'What will we do?'

"By the way, what is that beast out there?" I asked.

"It's the beast of the depths." Daphne answered between her sobs.

"And how can we defeat it?" Musa was quick to ask.

"It cannot be defeated, it can only be controlled." Daphne answered.

"And only one person can control it." Dad joined the conversation.

"Me, the nymph of sirenix." Daphne said crying.

She was so uncertain of herself, but what should I say. I'm just a little girl, that let herself be bullied by others. Now I had to do something, I knew the doors can never hold such a pressure and Winx needed time. I heard them planning how to restore Daphne's confidence.

I maybe have wings, but with those witches out there… they'll earth me before I even touch the monster. And even if I made it through them, these iron bones wouldn't even scratch it. My real wings can resonate on such a frequency they can cut through anything, but these imitations couldn't.

And it would take me too much time to create blades for them.

And even my tail would help me, or my claws. But I can't reveal my true powers before them.

"So, I know it's a little late, but I present you our youngest daughter Mira." Dad announced me to the other guests. I turned towards them and bowed deeply. There was a small cheer before another bash cut it.

Well looks like I have to get out and risk being smashed by that monster or the witches. Maybe I can at least distract the monster. It's worth a try.

I started to run up the stairs picking my wings. I heard everyone calling my name to stop me, but I couldn't. I was sure that Winx followed me, but they didn't catch me before the balcony. I jumped and spread my wings. I flew right down and hoped the witches won't notice me, but the Winx had to yell at me to get away.

Crap. Can't those girls be quiet? The witches sent attacks at me, but I managed to dodge and continue. I flew right through them and landed between the monster and doors. I watched it and it watched me. Then it took a deep breath and roared at me. It was so gross, but I couldn't back away.

It attacked me with one of its tentacles, but I jumped right and dodged it. At least I fought so; it started to move the tentacle on ground towards me. I quickly tried to fly up, but the other tentacle hit me. I flew straight into the roof. I won't lie that hurt.

I felt my bones cracking. I never experienced such a pain and yet I wasn't scared. Strange, now when I have something to fight for, I don't even consider running away.

I saw Bloom flying towards me. She landed next to me and raised my head with her hand and took my hand with the other.

"Oh, no. Mira are you alright?" she asked me almost crying.

"Yeah, just give me a second." I said whining in pain. I felt my wyvern blood take effect and my insides started to regenerate. It was only a matter of minutes before I could move again.

But Bloom picked me up and took off. "You reckless! Do you have any idea how you scared everyone?" she yelled at me.

I didn't have anything to say. She was right; I acted recklessly, not considering others.

"Sorry." I managed to whisper.

She didn't look very pleased. She took me into my chamber and laid me on my bed. I whined in pain.

"Don't do it again, you hear me?" she said worried.

Bloom waved her hand and I felt so tired and sleepy. I resisted as much as I could, but it was hard. My powers maybe helped me a little, but my eyelids felt so heavy.

"Don't fight it, it's alright." She said and kissed me on my forehead. Then I gave up and fell asleep.

**AN: OK, that's the first episode; let's make it through the others.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Domino castle**

I woke up feeling something warm on my face. I still had my eyes closed, but I could say it was bright. I slowly opened my eyes to close them again. The sun was shining through the window right to my eyes. I shielded them with my arm and sat. Then I opened the eyes again and looked around. I was in my chamber, on a bed.

I tried to remember what happened, but it was foggy. I remember the monster, witches, Winx and… my flight suit. Where is my flight suit? I wore some kind of pajamas. Someone must have changed my clothes. Damn, how long had I slept?

I heard someone outside of the window. I stood up and went to look outside. I saw two gardeners cutting bushes.

"So, what do you thing about that party?" one asked the other.

"Well, I think the security failed dearly." he answered.

"Yeah, but did you see that monster? Not even Winx could defeat it."

The second one nodded "Yes, we sure were lucky princess Mira showed up."

"You know, ever since that, my daughters wants to be like her. They even made the wings that look just like hers."

"You mean that suit princess used?"

"Yup. Don't you think it's quite something, I don't know anyone who would even thing about such a thing."

I was listening to them smiling. So someone is looking up to me and actually likes my ideas. Well, at least they are glad for what I did. I can't imagine what mom and dad will say.

I went back inside and changed. Now I wore my black sleeveless top and dark blue skirt. I opened the doors to find the hall empty. You know, there were tens of people in the castle taking care of everything, but it was so large it looked like deserted. That gives me the creeps.

I guess it's about the noon, so everyone will probably be in the dining room. So I went towards the place thinking about how they will react and what I should say. After a while I found myself before the big doors. I sighed heavily and went in. There I saw mom and dad, but my sisters were elsewhere.

They looked at me surprised, but I couldn't look into their eyes, not after what I've done. I put myself in danger not even thinking about others feelings. I looked down with shame. I peripherally saw mom get up and walk to me. When she was only a few inches from me, I looked aside; I didn't have the courage to look at her at all. Looks like an old Mira from the temple returned.

"Oh honey, we were so scared." She said as she hugged me. I was surprised, but also glad. So I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." was the only thing I could say.

She let go and lifted my chin to look at her. "Don't do anything like that, you hear me?"

I nodded "I won't, I promise."

She smiled and led me to my chair. I sat down and maid brought the meal.

"By the way, where are Bloom and Daphne?"

My parents looked at each other uneasy and dad said "They are in Alfea already."

"What, how come?" I asked surprised.

"When Bloom put that sleep spell on you she used to much of power and you slept for 3 days. So they went to Alfea as professors." Mom said.

So that's what happened, Bloom put a sleeping spell on me. I looked down disappointed.

"But, we have a proposal for you." Mom said smiling. I looked up at her curious.

"That suit of yours is quite something and it looks like you can handle it very good and we're sure girls would like to see you." Dad spoke up.

"So we thought I could transport you to the pixie village, from there you won't have a problem to fly to Alfea." Mom said.

I smiled widely, stood up, ran to them and hugged each of them. "Thanks, I love you."

They laughed and hugged me back. "But, where is my suit?" I asked.

"We gave it to the master Hagen to repair it. When that monster threw you into the roof, the wings damaged." Dad said.

"He should be her any minute." Mom said.

We ate the meal and just after that he came. An old man with long white beard and hair appeared in doors. I could recognize the flight suit in his hands.

Dad stood up and walked towards him "Hagen, it's good to see you again."

"Your majesty. I did as you asked and here it is." He bowed and extended his arms showing the leather suit with wings.

I ran towards them and looked at it. "It's good to finally meet you my princess." He said.

I bowed "It's nice to meet you too."

"You know I never expected such a suit made by a 12 years old girl to be so greatly done." He said smiling, handing it to me.

"Thank you." I said examining the suit. It seemed to lose weight, a lot.

"I used the same steel, your father's sword is made of and the dragon skin for wings. So they are lighter, firmer and more flexible than ever." He proudly said.

I started to put it on me, mom helped me. I nodded at her when I was ready and she backed away. I took wings in my hands and squeezed the handles. The wings spread, but I almost didn't feel any weight, they were so light. But I could swear that the front bone was wider and sharper than before.

They all looked at me in amazement and so did I. "You look like a true dragon." Dad said proudly.

If he only knew. "So, what now?" I asked eagerly.

The all smiled and mom gesture me to follow. Mom and dad walked out. I was about to go after them, but Hagen stopped me. "Princess, since I know your parents and your sisters I won't assume you are different, so I if you find yourself in a fight, push the secret buttons on handles and you'll be able to defend."

I didn't understand it and I was about to ask about it, but dad interfered "So are you coming?"

I ran outside, where mom already waited with portal opened. She hugged me "Be careful and call as soon as you get to the Alfea."

I nodded and jumped through the portal. I heard about the pixies and their village. I expected a warm welcome, but what I saw almost caused me a heart attack. Huge tree giants were everywhere, picking pixies and destroying their small houses.

Portal closed behind me, so there was no return. One of the giants saw me and charged at me. He waved his big hand to grab me, but I managed to lift off. I was sure I was out of their reach, but the pixies were not. Hagen said a secret button will help me defend. I felt something under the leather on the end of handles so I pushed it. To my surprise the leather on front bones withdrew and shiny blades appeared. So that's why the front bones are wider, they content blades.

I flew straight down ready to cut those giants down. I saw some kind of elder pixie wanted to call for help, but the giants were coming for her. I quickly spread the wings and cut their legs. I even expected to be stuck between them, but instead the blades went right through them with no effort.

They fell down not able to walk. I landed behind the elder pixie covering her. I heard her talk through some kind of spell with someone to help them.

One of the giants was approaching, so I charged at him, but something was wrong. I was sure I could defeat it easily, but my body suddenly froze. I couldn't maneuver and the giant hit me with his fist. He sent me flying straight to the ground. I fell into the roots of one of the trees.

It didn't take long to recover, but I still couldn't move. Just like Daphne before, I just froze. I watched the giant making its way to me. I wanted to fight or at least run, but nothing. I realized my whole body was shaking.

Fortunately just when the giant was above me a fire blast sent him away. That woke me up; I was finally able to move, so I turned away and ran. Me, the wyvern, which fought the bigger monster, not so long ago, was running. But another giant stopped me. He grabbed me and lifted me up.

I struggled to get free, but the grip was to strong. I looked into its eyes and a fear took control of me once more. I froze, even though I knew I had the blades that are able to make firewood from that giant. I don't even know why, I pushed the buttons again, hiding the blades. What's wrong with me?

Again the giant was hit by the blast and he let me. I fell on the ground and saw that the giant was falling on me. My eyes widened and I tried to cover myself with wings. I knew they wouldn't protect me, but I couldn't control myself.

Suddenly another blast got made him fall next to me. I immediately started to run again. Into the depths of the forest where I was safe. After some minutes of running I stopped. I tried to listen to any noise. I can say almost every small rumble made my heart stop.

I just stood there, hoping no danger will appear. Then I sat next to a tree. I hugged my knees and buried my head into them. I cried and sobbed. "What's wrong with me? _(sob) _First I charge at the monster bigger than my house and now… (_sob_) … I am so scared." I whispered to myself. "I even have blades made from the best steel ever and I can't use them."

I don't know how long I was there crying, feeling sorry for myself, before I heard the Winx calling my name. They were looking for me. I could clearly hear worries in their voices. But I didn't want them to find me; I didn't want them to see me like this. That thought made me cry even more.

"There she is!" I heard Tecna yell. I soon heard them land next to me. I still had my head buried in my knees.

I felt a hand on my shoulder "Mira, are you OK?" It was Bloom.

"Go away." I said. I could say they were surprised.

"What was that?" Stella asked and others made a bad glance at her.

"Please I don't want you to see me like that. I disappointed everyone back there, I should have fought, those pixies suffered only because I fled. How can anyone see something else than a coward in me?" I said crying.

I felt Bloom hug me. "Mira, you can never disappoint us. You are our little sister and it's only natural for you to be afraid."

"You are now one of us." Musa encouraged.

"And together we can overcome any obstacles." Aisha said.

"Yeah." Yelled others at once.

Bloom pulled away a little and I slowly raised me head revealing my red tearful eyes. "Besides we saw what you did with that beast of depths. You are courageous and you know it, we only have to find it inside you again."

I smiled at her and nodded. She stood up end extended her hand to help me up. "And I think all of us would rather see those beautiful ocean eyes than these red ones."

She wiped out a tear on my cheek. "Thank, all of you." I looked at all of them. Feeling such a confidence in me, even though what I did.

"OK Winx let's go to Alfea." Bloom said and then she turned towards me again "All of us."

I smiled widely and spread my wings. When the girls lift off, I flapped my wings, flying upwards really fast. I flew right through them. I did a loop and settled my flight. Soon Winx caught up to me and I flew amongst them. They looked at me smiling and I smiled back.

"OK, last one in Alfea is a smelly witch." Aisha teased and flew ahead.

"Oh no you won't." Musa yelled and the girls charged forward. Only me and Bloom stood behind.

"If you don't feel for it, just say." She yelled at me.

I looked at her gesturing forward "Let's show them who's the boss."

She smiled at me and charged forward. I instead knew how to get the biggest speed. I started to flap my wings more violently and flew right up. I knew there's bigger wind higher, in clouds and I knew it had the right direction.

After some minutes of flying up I felt the wind pushing me forward, so I settled the altitude and helped myself get forward. I missed my tail here, but I could control it. I looked down and saw Winx deep under me and Alfea a little further.

It was time to get down and exchange altitude for speed. I snapped my wings and headed straight down. I gained such a speed. If now something went wrong, not even I would have survived this.

When I was about as high as Winx, I squeezed the handles a little and wings spread just enough to settle my altitude and keep my speed. Man, I was so fast.

When I passed the Winx it seemed as if they stood there. I barely heard Aisha celebrating her victory, when I flew pass her. I really enjoyed it, but I had to slow down, or I would fly through the walls of Alfea. I leaned back and spread the wings completely, causing me to lose speed greatly.

When I was slow enough I started flap my wings and safely landed on the roof of one of the towers. I looked back and saw girls flying towards me. I just hope I won't disappoint them again.

**AN: ****To záleží na mě wyverno, ale ujišťuji tě, že tohle je jen začátek.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK once again I write this for those, who still yell at me for stealing 'The Forgotten sister of Sparks.' by Olympian 1996. I have her approval and support, at least as far as I know. If she's reading it, I'd like to ask her to write it down in her next chapter. Look everyone I love her stories and as a member of honorable nation of Czech Republic I would never take anything without permission. Besides could anyone please explain me, why is our country referred as Czech Revar. Well, ENJOY ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

I watched form the top of the tower of Alfea as Winx landed on the courtyard and Bloom gestured at me to be quiet and hide. I didn't understand until Daphne and older woman with white hair came out of the building. She wanted to surprise them.

"So what happened?" Daphne asked.

"It was true. The wood trolls were free and destroyed whole pixie village." Aisha said.

"Then they suddenly disappeared, taking pixies with them." Flora spoke worried.

The elder woman looked really worried, she grabbed her chin. I somehow felt this is the time Bloom was waiting for. I jumped from the other side of tower and flew so the two of them couldn't see me. Once behind them, Bloom noticed me.

"But we have one good news." She said smiling.

"We met someone, who would like to be here." Musa said.

Daphne and the Elder woman looked at them confused. That's what I was waiting for. I flew down and inches above their heads. They quickly bent down avoiding the contact. But I don't think that would protect them at this point. They looked around "What was that?" I heard Daphne yell.

"Our little dragon!" yelled Bloom as she lifted off behind me. Together, side by side, we made some rounds around Alfea and landed right before the two of them.

"Mira?" Daphne asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom and dad said I can fly her with my wings. Mom sent me to the pixie village, but it was under attack." I said. "That reminds me, I need to call her, but I don't have a phone."

"I'll take care of calling." Bloom offered and I thankfully nodded.

"So you are the lost princess of Domino." The elder woman spoke and I nodded "It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Faragonda, headmistress of Alfea."

I bowed "I am Mira, the wy… I mean, the pleasure is mine." Damn I almost said 'wyvern', I've got to be careful.

"Please let me be the first to welcome you an Alfea, the academy for farriers." She gestured me to follow her inside. I put my wings into the holders and followed her; Winx right behind us.

She showed me around and told me where my sisters and friends teach and live. Then she led us to her office. She told me to sit. "So Mira, what do you think about Alfea?"

"It's great." was all I could say. I really didn't have words. The school was big and pretty.

"Then how would you like to stay here a little longer?" she asked suddenly surprising everyone.

"What?" we all asked at once.

"When you didn't call your parents, they called me. I told them what was happening in a pixie village and that Winx are on their way. After a little conversation I managed to convince them to let you stay here for a week, if you want to." She explained.

I smiled widely and nodded. "I'd love to."

"Then girls will show you, where you'll sleep. I wish you joy and fun." She gestured us to leave. And we did, laughing and chatting.

But even though Miss Faragonda seemed like a good person, I could say she's suspecting something. Does she know about my secret? I hope not.

Winx took me to their dorm. We laughed, played and listened to music. It was a dream come true, I could enjoy myself with friends and family. In the temple I was just bullied with no family, no friends. This felt good.

"So Mira, may I ask you something?" Stella said.

"Sure." I said.

"I'd like to know, where you grew up." That coughed girls attention.

I bit my lip and looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why?" Flora asked.

"Let's just say I didn't have an easy childhood." I shrugged.

Thankfully, Tecnas phone began to ring. She picked it up and a hologram of Timmy showed up. He invited us to Lymfea. We gladly agreed.

Soon Stella changed our clothes, or at least tried. Looks like the suit was now magic resistant. Others had such a fancy, pretty dresses. She got mad at this, she tried it I don't know how many times, but still, my flight suit deflected any spell. Well, finally she gave up. It kinda tickled.

After that Flora opened a portal. Once we went through, all I could see was trees, trees and trees. Looks like the whole planet is like that. But something was wrong, it was way harder to resist my wyvern instincts, but I was holding myself.

There Flora whistled and huge ladybugs came. There were seven of them, one for each. Girls picked one and mounted them. Only I stayed there.

They looked at me as I was terrified of that ladybug. "Don't worry, she won't bite."

I just spread my wings and lift off. I continued to go up until I was above those huge trees. I saw that Winx were heading straight, so I caught up to them. I flew amongst them since I didn't know the way. I must saw the calling nature was strong; I had a strong urgency to transform and fly as a wyvern.

After a while of flying, I must say all of talking and laughing of Winx was getting on my nerves. It took all of my strength not to transform and I couldn't take any distraction. Soon I saw our destination. It was a building in a small valley surrounded by cliffs and waterfalls, it was beautiful.

"Lymfea, I missed you much." Said Flora excited.

Girls landed on the courtyard, but I kept on flying. I didn't want to speak with anyone. I felt like I was going to explode. My body was practically begging for transformation. I hope we get out of here as soon as possible.

I looked down and saw boys fighting with each other and some new guys. Right now were fighting Sky and some new guy. I thing his name was Thoren. He had big red hammer and Sky had shiny blue sword and shield.

Thoren bashed his hammer and shattered the earth, but Sky just jumped and waved his sword, sending a shockwave, closing the earth and pushing Thoren on the ground.

I just flew above them, looking around. I saw Flora hugging some other younger girl, with orange hair. She must be someone from her family, judging by the way they behave, like big and little sister.

But something was wrong. I felt the air shiver. I stopped in the air and tried to find the source of disturbance. But there was nothing, at least not visible.

Meantime boys continued to practice, girls watched them and Flora remained with that girl. But now Bloom was watching at me and looked concerned. And so did I.

Suddenly I saw some purple tower flying some kind of dark cloud. It moved toward us and I could feel the evil emitting from it. It was driving me crazy; ever since we came here it was hard not to transform, now it was impossible. I couldn't concentrate on anything else.

As the tower approached I heard gasps and screams from the surface. It was a moment before some purple lighting shot me. I fell on the roof of the school, with a proper blow.

I heard Bloom calling my name in fear, but it was soon interrupted by grunting and growling. I lied there for a minute until I fully recovered, but what I saw, only woke the true wyvern inside me.

All of the trees around started to move and attacking everyone. The students, Winx and boys were cornered on the other side of courtyard. I heard calling these creatures 'Treants'.

Finally I gave up resisting the nature. I tore down the suit, before my wyvern parts will emerge. I grabbed my head and tried at least keep my consciousness; the wild creature would only make things worse.

I released the roar of wyvern, letting the transformation to start. I saw the Treants and everyone else look at me. I felt my wings, tail, claws and dorsal wing pushing out. My arms got blue and scaly from my hand to elbow. My fingers turned into claws with diamond nails. A scaly blue tail tore right through my jeans. The tail was ended with small wings and spike, sharp as the best sword in universe. A dorsal wing tore right through my top. And finally blue wings emerged from my forehand. Three bones grew from forehand, one long, second shorter and the third one was the shortest. Each connected with shiny blue membrane up to my elbow. I stood there and closed my eyes, letting the transformation finish. When I opened them I had narrowed lizard eyes.

I let another roar out and charged forward. I took off and straight to Treant. He tried to catch me, but I was way too fast. I landed at him and started scratching his face with my diamond claws. He tried to get rid of me, but it didn't work. I scratched and scratched until there was only a bulge of wood instead of its face. Then I used my wings; they started to resonate on such a frequency thy can cut through anything. I was simply cutting it into pieces.

After I was done, it still looked intact, but after a few quiet seconds it fell on the ground as a pile of firewood.

I turned around and met frightened faces of everyone. Even the Treants were stunned.

"Mira?" Bloom said carefully. I only nodded.

Then Treants started to attack again and the battle started to rage once again. But no matter how much I destroyed, they kept on coming.

After a few moments Bloom pulled me out. She took me on the roof of the school to the Winx. "Mira, what the hell is that?" she asked me gesturing to my body.

"I'll explain later; now we need to stop this and I'll bet my wings it has something to do with that tower." I yelled at her pointing at the flying purple tower.

"That's the cloud tower, school of witches." Aisha yelled through the battle sounds.

"OK, don't say anything else." I said and took off towards the tower. Winx closely followed.

Once there we flew through the halls heading to the main chamber. We were stopped by a couple of witches. "I'll take care of them, you go!" I yelled at the Winx.

"Are you sure?" Musa asked me and I nodded.

The witches attacked me with purple rays and I shielded myself with my wings. Winx went further inside.

Witches kept on sending their attacks at me and I still shielded myself with my wings. They don't know the wings can absorb the energy; that means longer they attack me, the bigger blast I'll send to them.

After a while, they stopped, too tired to send any other blast. That was my time, my wings shined as they contained the energy. I made a spin and send two shock waves at them, one for each wing. That sent them flying away.

I quickly flew to aid the Winx. I got into a huge chamber with many seats and saw the Winx attacking some green haired girl in a bubble. Suddenly Winx disappeared and a shock wave threw me through the window.

I was falling down and managed to recover. I quickly looked around and saw the Winx, falling, de-transformed, except Bloom. They looked so weak. I quickly turned to them and roared, alerting boys. They reacted quickly and flew to them on their red hoverbikes. They coughed all of them; that relieved me.

I flew towards them, as they spoke to the fairies down there. They kept on fighting, while we had to retreat to Alfea. So, we flew away; I just quickly flew down retrieving my suit. It may be only imitation, but still it's my invention.

As we flew all of them were looking at me. "I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer them, but promise me, that no one will know about it."

They hesitantly nodded. Bloom opened the portal before us and we flew through. We were right before the Alfea, where Daphne and Miss Faragonda were waiting for us. There was no doubt they saw me. Who would overlook a dragon?

We landed on the courtyard and guys helped girls to get up. Truly they were so weak they couldn't even stand.

"What happened? They say Trix are back." Miss Faragonda asked. I was surprised she didn't ask about my appearance.

"Yes, they rule strong dark magic and conquered the Lynfea academy." Bloom said.

"Oh. But Aisha what happened to your magic?" Miss Faragonda asked approaching Aisha.

"We don't know headmistress." She said.

"In a Cloud tower was a witch under a magical barrier emitting strong energy." Tecna spoke up.

"And when we wanted to break through…" Bloom said.

"…we lost our powers, except Bloom." Musa finished the sentence.

"What kind of magic can be so strong?" Daphne asked.

"And why am I the only, who didn't lose powers?" Bloom asked in a turn.

I know; a dragon magic, ancient relics hidden all over the Earth.

Miss Faragonda turned "That's simple, Bloom, your power is inextinguishable Dragon flame, source of the magical universe."

Bloom extended her hands and five gems appeared "Take these, sparks of the Dragon flame, it will give you power." They flew to the girls and were absorbed into their bodies.

Miss Faragonda explained them, that a new transformation is waiting for them and girls promised to use the Dragon flame responsibly.

"But wait, we have our little dragon here." Bloom turned to me and so did the others.

"So it's true; you are a wyvern." Miss Faragonda stepped closer.

"A wyvern?" asked Stella.

"Yes. I am the last wyvern. " I looked at her.

"But how is that possible?" Daphne asked.

"There was a rumor that one of the twins had scales on the arms, but I wasn't sure if it was Bloom or Mira. The Dragon flame must have got into you and change you the way you are now." Miss Faragonda explained.

"But, why didn't you tell us?" Bloom spoke up.

I bit my lip "I… I was afraid. Afraid that you would kick me out or worse, try to kill me."

Bloom and Daphne came to me and hugged me. "It doesn't matter if you are fairy, witch, or a dragon. You still are out little sister."

I hugged them back and once we broke the hug "But I'd like to ask you a favor… all of you. I want you to keep this a secret. You maybe accept me, but others might not be so understanding." I could see disapproval on their faces, but they nodded.

Well, now they know my secret. But I realized something. When I changed back to my normal form I felt fear again. Looks like when I'm not transformed, each planet affects me differently. On Domino I felt courage, here I feel fear and on Lynfea I felt rage. I'll look out for that and see how each world affects me.

**AN: Wow, I always wondered how those authors can write such a long chapters, but it just comes by itself.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Damn, this is the third time I'm writing this chapter. All of them were great, but previous two versions would interfere with story. I can upload them if you want, but they will not be counted as story chapters.**

**Domino castle**

I walked through the gardens, admiring the beauty of my new home. Thinking of how to explain everyone that I am partly a lizard spiting fire and cutting everything with my wings.

It's been days since Lymfea. When mom and dad heard the academy was attacked and Winx lost their power, they brought me back to Domino. I was kinda angry; since Winx knew my secret I could help them. My power could destroy those Treants. But now I can't change the past; fortunately girls were able to protect Lymfea.

But still I can't do anything; I feel so useless here. In temple I was used to do everything myself, but here… Each time I try to do anything, parents stop me with 'A princess doesn't do such a thing.' or maids do it instead of me.

Slowly I made it to the bridge over the abyss between the palace and gates. I stood there looking at the setting sun behind the ocean. It was marvelous; red ball half way in the waters of deep blue ocean. Every wave reflecting the red shine. I felt the wind in my hair, throwing them behind me, playing with them.

Tomorrow will be a coronation party for Daphne where dad will announce Daphne the crown princess. I understand it, but what am I then. Oritel, great warrior, Marion, the nymph of fire, Daphne, the nymph of sirenix and Bloom, fairy of the Dragon flame. But who am I? Just a little girl with extraordinary outfit with wings.

I stood there and watched the sunset thinking about everything. And when the sun disappeared under the ocean I sighed and jumped on the railing. Mom taught me a few simple spells so I let my flight suit appear on me. I picked my wings and closed my eyes.

I let my body fall forward, down to the abyss. I was falling like that for a few seconds letting all of my thoughts out of my head.

"Mira!" I heard from behind me, but I wasn't paying attention. A few feet above the ground I squeezed the handles and the wings spread. I flew just a feet above the ocean. It felt good, but I had to get higher or waves would kick me down in no time.

I was flying higher without any thoughts. When I was in an altitude of the castle I looked behind me. I saw Bloom catching up with me.

"Hey sis." She said.

"Hey." I said gloomily.

"Are you OK?" she asked flying next to me. She seemed concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I simply answered.

"Well, that's not what mom and dad think and now neither do I." she said.

"It's nothing." I flew down; down to the shore under the cliff.

I landed there and hoped Bloom won't follow me, but she did. She landed next to me.

"Look Mira we're just worried about you. Ever since Lymfea you speak less and less. Mom and dad said you don't even leave your chamber." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand it." I pushed her hand off and walked forward along the beach.

"And I won't if you don't tell me anything." I stopped in my tracks and she walked up to me. She was before me putting both her hands on my shoulders and lowering to my height. "Please tell me what's wrong."

I sighed "Wrong is that you all see me as a little girl not capable of doing anything herself. Mom, dad, Daphne, you and even Winx."

"So that's it?" she asked as if it was nothing. "You should have told us something, we could have…"

I cut her "…do something? You know who I am and only thing I can do is sit here and do nothing all day long."

"Look you are still just 12 and we can't let you do the same dangerous things as we do." She crossed her arms.

I was getting mad "I'm not saying you have to put me into a dragon pit and leave me there, but I need some action!" I practically yelled.

"We cannot let you to the action, you are still a kid!" she yelled too.

"How can you say that after you learned my secret?"

"Especially since I know your secret." She snapped back.

"So I am just a burden huh? Then fine; maybe I should just disappear to clear your way." I yelled at her flew away. I was really angry, so I flew into my chamber and closed everything.

I sat on my bed hugging my knees. I buried my head into them and cried. I was so angry, but I felt sorry. Soon I cried myself to sleep.

**Next morning**

I woke up by sounds of ships flying outside. I rubbed my eyes and I realized I still have my flight suit. I still remember our fight with Bloom and I was still very angry. So I tore it down and threw it to the corner.

Then I heard someone knocking "My lady, the coronation of your sister will start in half an hour." It was a maid.

"OK, thanks." I replied.

But I won't go there. They think I am a burned, then I will disappear. Once again I felt my dragon parts push through my clothes. All at once ripped through it and at last I was in my wyvern form again. I must say it felt great; feeling of power and wildness flowing through my veins.

I jumped out of the balcony and immediately flew higher avoiding any attention. After a while of rising I settled my altitude and looked down. I felt a little sorry, but still.

I saw Stella improving clothes of girls again and again. I could say they were annoyed already, but after a while Stella was satisfied and girls admired the beauty of their clothes. Even I must say they looked beautiful.

I flew down and looked through the window at them. They danced, laughed, talked; they looked happy even without me. I watched them for some time; I admired them as they started to dance in the air. They looked just fine.

But when I was about to leave I saw Bloom fall down. Sky coughed her in time, thanks the god; I mean… eh doesn't matter, I may be angry at her, but she's still my sister. I couldn't hear what they talked about, but I could say it was serious.

When Sky was about to take Bloom out of there some kind of lion-like monsters came out of the hallway. Girls transformed and the fight started. I tried to get to them, but glass was too strong to break it like that "I need speed." I said to myself.

I flew up and after a few seconds I turned around and exchanged my altitude for speed. Right before the window I picked my target, the monster about to hit Sky. He carried Bloom, so he couldn't fight.

I flew right through the window, breaking the glass and unleashing my wyvern roar. It wasn't even a second until my claws dived into that monster. The monster disappeared and I turned around to face Sky.

"Get her out of here." I yelled at him and he nodded. He ran off with Thoren right behind him.

I saw another monster fighting with mom. I jumped helping myself with my wings and landed behind him. Just before he hit mom with his big sword I moved before him and used my wings to stop it. It was heavy, but I could make it with my wyvern power.

"Mira?" mom asked in disbelieve.

I pushed the monster back and whipped my tail diving the sharp end into him. He immediately disappeared. Then I turned to face mom; she looked scared and surprised.

I couldn't take it anymore so I turned around and let my wings resonate. I reared and charged forward slashing every monster with my wings. They all disappeared, but for every monster I destroyed came another two of them.

There was too much of them to even hope into a victory. There was no way we could win, not against them. My family, my friends they all are in danger and I know I have the power to stop it, but I can't control it. But when I saw another two of them attacking mom I let it go.

I felt something within me breaking. My body was changing. My whole body turned light blue and scaly. I felt my ears getting pointy and long. My teeth turned into fangs. I had spine spikes, like the true lizard. Even my legs turned blue and scaly and my feet turned into three fingers claws. And my hand claws turned into a blades about a feet long.

But that was when I lost control.

Mira unleashed a fearful roar full of rage. She charged on the fire eaters like a wild beast. In fact she was a wild beast now. She jumped at him diving her fangs into his neck, tearing him apart and making him disappear. Then she turned to Marion and attacked the two fire eaters threating her. One was halved by her wing and another pierced by her tail.

Marion looked at her daughter and realized this is not her Mira, but a wild creature released by her. She watched as Mira was destroying all of the fire eaters one by one with such a speed and rage.

When a wave of red fire turned all of them into a dust she stopped. She was breathing hard standing on all four like beast.

"Mira?" when Marion asked Mira turned and charged at her. Her eyes full of rage.

"Look out!" yelled Aisha and formed a morphix shield, knocking Mira back.

Mira looked at her and attacked her. Tecna sent a digital web to catch her, but Mira's wings shined and absorbed it. Wyvern kept on attacking everything moving. She didn't see the ally, or foe. Not even her family.

"Mira, snap out of it!" Stella yelled sending another blast at her. Unfortunately Mira absorbed it with her wings.

Girls barely dodged her claws and wings as she kept on attacking them.

"Mira?" she turned around to see Bloom standing at the doors looking at her in fear and surprise. She was in her Bloomix form.

She roared and attacked her. Bloom was stunned by what she saw. Her own little sister turned into a killing machine. When Mira was just about to dive her claw blades into her sister, Sky protected her. He stood up before Bloom and took the hit. He felt his chest being pierced by 10 blades.

Bloom's face turned into a horror "No!" she yelled causing Mira to back away. "Sky please, it'll be alright."

"Winx now!" Marion yelled and all at once attacked her.

Mira shielded herself with her wings and was absorbing the energy. Her wings shined more and more. For Mira it became painful. There was too much of energy to contain and there was no end.

"It's working!" Tecna yelled happily.

When it was too much Mira's wings shattered and burned. She screamed in pain and fell unconscious. Winx carefully approached her and watched as she turned back to her human self. Her clothes all tattered.

"Guards, take her into the dungeons." Oritel yelled and guards took Mira's body and took her out.

"Wow, I never thought she can become something like this." Stella said.

"She became berserk only when all of us were in danger." Tecna said looking at the guards.

"She did this to protect us." Musa said.

**AN: Well so much for chapter 9.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I wish everyone happy new year. Here is next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Next morning**

I woke up feeling something cold on my hands and legs and a terrible headache. I was lying on a cold floor, stone perhaps. I tried to get up rubbing my head and whining in pain. My whole body was aching.

My hands were heavier than usual, but I didn't pay any attention. But when I was a little higher I felt something on my waist stopping my hands. I opened my eyes and saw my hands and chained to the wall. I panicked and saw my legs and chained too.

"What… what's going on?" I yelled in panic. "Why am I chained?"

A headache striked me again as I tried to remember yesterday. "What happened?"

I heard the heavy door open; someone is coming. I sat there, since it was the only thing I could do. Then mom and dad came.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" I tried to go the bar, but chains stopped me.

"We are sorry honey, but we cannot do anything for you." Dad said.

"I don't understand. What's happening?" I said confused.

"Don't you remember?" mom asked.

"I remember the party, fire eaters, but then everything is foggy." I rubbed my head trying to remember something.

"You went berserk and attacked everyone." Dad said.

My eyes widened "What?"

"You almost killed Sky." Dad said looking down.

"What? Is… is he alright?" I asked.

"Yes, Bloom managed to heal him, but King Erendor of Eraclyon demands punishment." Mom said.

"All we can do for you is casting you out. You will not be allowed to come to the Domino anymore." Dad said sad.

I looked down "I understand."

"Honey, we are so sorry, but we are doing this for your own safety. If there's anything you want to take with you, it's yours." Mom said almost crying.

"It's OK, I understand; I only wish to be sent to Earth." I said looking at them sadly.

"As you wish." Mom stepped forward and I felt shimmering.

"We love you honey." Dad said.

"I love you too and I'm sorry." I said right before I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in Gardenia.

**Earth**

OK, what now? I think I know what's going on. First the Trolls in Pixie village, they are supposed to be only in legends, then Treants on Lymfea, only in legends too, and then Fire eaters on Domino, only in legends. I know only one thing capable of summoning legends and taking powers. "Legendarium."

I transformed and flew away. I needed some info from the temple. I once read it and if I remember right there was something about a key. But if someone took it only one person can help me.

I flew through the clouds to the mountains, to the temple, my only home right now. I could already see it and I certainly hoped they will not punish me for running away. I saw everyone training in the arena. Oh Sirana and Salamander are about to fight. Maybe I can show them my new training.

I flew straight down still looking at them. Sirana attacked him and tried to hit him with her claws, but he dodged and smashed her with his wing. She went flying and was about to hit the wall, but I was there. I landed behind her fast and caught her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Looks like he still uses his old wing attack." I said looking at him.

She turned to me "Mira?"

I nodded and walked pass her "So Salamander, did you miss me?"

"Wyvern, you returned?" he asked.

"Only for a few info. But I can fight you anytime." I was teasing him.

He readied and I charged at him, but this time I believed in myself and I was faster and stronger than before. He was surprised, but still managed to dodge my claws and wings, but he didn't dodge my tail. I made a spin a hit him. He went flying into a wall.

After a few seconds he stood up; barely, I must say. "You… you really got stronger out there."

"Mira, where were you?" Tassefi spoke up. "We've been looking for you all over the Earth."

"Sorry, but that's a long story." I told them about all that time I've been with my family; how I met them, how they found out, how they casted me out and about the Legendarium.

"So you came here for some info on Legendarium." Salamander said after hearing my story.

"If Legendarium has been taken then you have to go to the Alexandrian library." I turned to see an elder golden dragon. He is something like a shaman, keeper of dragon knowledge.

"Elder; you heard me?" I asked bowing.

"Yes I did; you, as one of the dragon temple guardians, will find the Legendarium and return it to its place." He came to me and put his hand to my shoulder.

"But sir, I am not a guardian yet." I said.

"From what I heard just now and saw you have proven yourself worthy. Now go Blue wyvern and fulfill your duty." He said.

I bowed and flew away. My next destination: Alexandrian library. If I remember right Legendarium was a weapon created by a dark wizard Asheron. But he was defeated and imprisoned in it. Book of legends was entrusted to dragons millennia ago and hidden in Alexandrian library after the age of dragons ended.

What? I used to spend a lot of time in archives. I even read the copy of Legendarium.

I must say the flight was boring. Flying over the ocean was really monotonous. Don't take me wrong I was excited to see my task complete.

Finally I was over the Egypt and was slowly losing altitude. I knew where the library is since I've been there as a child.

A few balloons caught my attention. First I thought they were just tourists until I got a little closer. Those long red hair cannot be mistaken "Damn it that's Bloom."

I quickly flew into the ruins and hid. I peeked from behind an ancient wall and saw them. Four balloons with Winx and three students from Alfea. "What are they doing here?" I said under my breath.

"Alright I need to get to the library." I knew my blue dragon parts would be very well visible, so I detransformed. Since my best clothes were ripped I took my green tank top and yellow skirt. Now the only problem is my hair. They are sapphire blue and as I said this color is very well visible.

Well I have to hope they won't see me. After what happened I don't want to meet them. Right when I needed, a purple tornado appeared and distracted Winx. That was my chance I ran as fast as I could. I jumped over the cliff of a chasm, where is an entrance. I knew a spell that lifted a giant stone covering it. I went in and let the stone fall down again.

I transformed and tried to use my senses to find something. I felt two persons, but they were here quite some time ago. One was older woman, powerful fairy, but other was young, about Bloom's age.

I heard a blast; someone smashed the stone covering the entrance. I heard Stella complaining about bugs. Seems like Winx found the way.

I jumped up and hid in shadows behind the pillar. "This place is full of history." Daphne said and everyone admired the beauty of library. "Legendarium was once here, amongst these walls."

I couldn't stay here. I needed to move before they see me. Wait a second; if they are after the same thing maybe I should follow them.

I needed to think one step ahead; Winx must be watched by those witches and if so… they will use the Legendarium. We are in Egypt and if I remember right there are only two legends; the Sphinx.

And just as I thought the mummies showed up and attacked Winx. They transformed and the fight started. Damn I want to help them, but how can I even face them after yesterday.

Aisha used her morphix as glue and pinned down some of them. Those three students were also about to be attacked, but Daphne used her fire and sent mummy flying. She told them to get away as another mummy approached from behind, but Tecna got it covered.

I don't know why, but something seemed off with that trio. Tecna led them away and used some kind of magic room to protect them.

Winx gathered around them and mummies surrounded them. I had to do something or the mummies will get them.

"Volcanic attack!" Bloom attacked them, trying to keep their distance.

"Infinite Echo!" Musa attacked.

Winx defended themselves, but it was pointless. Mummies couldn't be destroyed by magic.

But when I was about to charge I saw pixies were taking care of them. They simply took off their bandages. One by one they disappeared.

After everything was cleared I felt some vibrations. Earth itself was trammeling. It was when Bloom said she feels something wrong outside.

Winx flew outside and I was right behind them. Once outside I quickly flew high. I needed to stay out of sight. We flew towards the city and man I hate when I'm right. The Sphinx demolished the city. It roared threatening all of the people.

They ran away from it, but something froze them. Only a small doggy turned around and it seemed like he was about to fight. Stella was quick to react and spell to unfreeze them. A woman returned for her doggy, but Sphinx was just about to squash her.

Winx couldn't do anything to stop it, but I could. I charged right at it. With my full strength and speed I bashed into the Sphinx, causing it to lose balance and fall on the side. The woman took her doggy and ran away.

"What was that?" I swear if I hear that question once more I will kill someone.

A little shaken from the impact I tried to fly away, but I just went through the window of building. I managed to recover soon and once I turned around I saw Winx unite their attacks, but that only provoked the Sphinx.

It attacked them and… the impact was too much for my head to take or that huge cat can fly. It followed the Winx outside the city and into the desert. I flew just behind them.

That big cat almost got Musa, but she managed to dodge. Flora then turned and attacked. The Sphinx was falling down right into the chasm getting stuck there in process.

The library was right under him and it will collapse any moment. I saw Bloom fly inside for that Diary, but I couldn't just leave her. Unfortunately before I could do anything the Sphinx managed to free itself.

Winx were under attack and my sister was in collapsing library. I had to do something, but what. If I try something they will find out about me. Ah, to hell with that.

I charged straight to the Sphinx. It was about to attack Musa and Stella. I roared with my wyvern voice and caught its attention. I bashed into it just like before and caused it to fall down.

This time I wasn't so shaken and started scratching with my claws. No use I must say. The Sphinx hit me with its paw and sent me flying into the ruins. I hit the pillars and I flew through about 3 of them.

"Mira?" Daphne landed next to me and tried to help me get up, but I refused it.

I didn't want to face any of them; I just couldn't. I attacked once again and again I was sent flying this time into the rock. 10 meters of rock and I flew right through it and landed into the sands.

That was when the Sphinx stopped and said, that if we solve its riddle it will stop. We didn't have any other choice.

"There are many books in Alexandrian library, but how many letters are in those books." Sphinx said.

Chata came up with some unthinkable number I couldn't even understand. And of course it was wrong. I knew the answer, but Sphinx wouldn't take the answer from dragon.

Second try was Tecnas she came up with another number I didn't understand, and it was wrong once again. I almost didn't breathe as I knew what will happen if they fail; Earth itself would open and depths of hells would consume their bodies and death would be salvation.

Chata said she knows the answer, but others stopped her. But it wouldn't be Chata if someone would mute her "It's 10!" she yelled and my heart started beating again.

"10 letters in all of those books?" Locket whined.

"She's correct!" I yelled at them from the sands "Those books are 10 letters."

"No way, no one ever solved my riddle. NO!" Sphinx yelled and returned to its place.

Of course I didn't lose any time and flied up; away from the Winx. Of course they tried to catch up with me but I am way faster and I can fly higher. Soon I managed to hide in clouds, but still able to see them.

I was relieved when I saw Bloom flying to them. She had the Eldora's Diary, so Winx succeeded.

I saw them get into the balloons and fly away. I guess I should follow them, if library is lost they are my only chance to bring Legendarium back to dragons.

**AN: Well, that was interesting.**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't know how long I flew behind them. It became dark and girls fell asleep. I was sure they used magic to control the wind. There was no other way in fact.

I maybe have strong wings, but I couldn't fly all night. I needed somewhere to rest, but where. If I land on ground they will get away.

Then I saw the top of balloon; it was a level circle. If I am careful I can land there and rest. Well here goes nothing.

Slowly and carefully I approached and landed on top of Daphne's balloon. I must say laying there was fine; it was soft and warm. I just hoped they won't find me here.

I curled up to keep myself warm. With my tail I formed a circle and covered myself with my wing.

**Next morning**

I woke up feeling the balloon waving, but I thought it was just a wind. At least until I heard Pixies laughing. Suddenly the balloon wave much more and I was sliding down. I was still in half sleep and I didn't have strength to keep myself there.

I almost fell down, but my tail tangled in ropes and stopped me. I must say it wasn't very comfortable hanging head down kilometers above the ground.

"Mira?" Daphne looked at me surprised.

"No I am just a Batman; OF COURSE IT'S ME!" I was getting mad.

"Daphne who is it?" Aisha yelled from her balloon.

"It's Mira!" Daphne turned the balloon for others to see me. This was rather embarrassing.

"Hey, nice to see you!" Musa yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked.

"Oh you know, just hanging around." I crossed my arms.

They giggled and it kinda relaxed me; they didn't seem angry at me. Well maybe except Bloom, she was looking away, into the distance. She must be angry at me, or so full of thoughts she didn't even realize I'm here, or both.

"Could you please get me down already?" I tried to bend up, but I simply couldn't.

"On it." Pixies flew to my tail and started pulling ropes… and complaining.

"I don't think…" I said, but I didn't have time to finish sentence when ropes eased grip and I started to fall. The fall surprised me, but I managed to settle and fly back up between the balloons. "That… surprised me."

It was when I realized my our surroundings "We are in China." I said looking at the Great wall.

"Hello, Earth to Bloom." Stella finally kicked Bloom out of her thoughts. "So, where to now?"

She looked into a diary "It says Elnora traveled to Shrine of Green dragon, but it doesn't say where it is."

"I heard about the Shrine of Green dragon, but I can only say we are on the right place." I said.

"Mira, where did you come from?" she asked surprised.

"I was here for a few minutes actually and my intro wasn't really quiet either." I looked at her.

"Oh I didn't see you." She looked back on the diary.

"Winx I think we should continue our search on the solid ground. Let's begin there; I see a village down there." Daphne said pointing down.

We nodded and slowly descended. Too slowly for me to handle; each time wind blew I lost my balance so I caught Daphne's basket and let my wings rest.

Right before we landed I jumped down. During the fall I transformed back. Then I walked up to the Winx; they just laded and hitched balloons to rocks around.

"Maybe people in that restaurant will know something about the shrine." Daphne pointed to restaurant. Pixies agreed and said they will guard the balloons.

We walked inside I still kept my distance behind them. Daphne tried to ask waiter for a shrine, but he simply ignored her saying us to sit down. They did as he said and Winx sat behind big round table and those three students behind the next table.

I still couldn't stay being with them, so I sat behind a table in a far corner, my back to them. I was sure they were looking at me, but I didn't care. I leaned my head against my hands almost falling asleep.

"What do you wish to eat young lady?" The waiter woke me up.

"I would like some pancakes please." I answered and he wrote it down and ran off.

Soon I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and Flora sat next to me "Mira, why don't you come to sit with us?"

I smiled at her "No thanks, I'm fine."

"Your friends are worried about you and your sisters even more. Ever since that party we haven't heard about you." She caressed me.

"If you want to know, ask mom and dad, I'm not the one to tell you." I said.

"But something troubles you and it's connected to us." She tried her bet to get answers out of me.

"I don't remember much from that night, but one thing is clear. I remember very well Bloom's face when my claws pierced Sky's chest." I felt tears escape my eyes "I've done so many bad things. I don't understand why you still care about me. How come you do not get rid of me; you could even try to kill me and I would understand."

"Mira, we would never do such a thing to you. We are your friends and your family; no matter what you do or become you will always be one of us." She put a hand on my head caressing me "And I guess you never heard about Dark Bloom huh?"

I looked at her surprised "What?"

"During our second grade we faced Lord Darkar, leader of three ancient witches. He used very powerful spell and turned Bloom dark. She attacked us and almost handed great power of Relix to him. Fortunately Sky reached her heart and she broke the spell." She said smiling at me.

I smiled back at her and then looked back down "Only one difference; she was under the influence of evil, but that creature you saw back there is inside me. She is me."

"It doesn't matter; we all have some evil inside of us. We just have to control it and I know you can; I saw you fighting many times and you are good. You just need some support and we will give it to you." She grabbed my chin and turned me to her. "Please come to sit with us."

I didn't have anything to compete with that; I did as she said. I stood up and walked to their table. Flora was gently pushing me from behind. I was nervous; Flora maybe feels like that, but what about others.

They were all looking at me. Flora led me to an empty chair between Bloom and Daphne. I sat there not sure what to do. I was so afraid they would hate me for what I've done. But I felt two hands on my shoulders. I looked at them; Bloom and Daphne both smiled at me.

"So Mira will you please tell us how come you were in Egypt?" Stella asked.

"I guess you should ask mom and dad about it I rather wouldn't talk about it." I said.

I saw the waiter coming to us with pancakes and dumplings. Man how I loved it. In temple I couldn't eat anything like that, unless I ran away to the village and stole some. Well maybe at first, then people caught me, but they understood and they were so kind they even gave some for free.

"Girls you won't eat?" Tecna asked those three students. They said they are still a little ill from the flight in balloon, but I could tell they are hiding something.

Right after the meal Winx suddenly fell asleep.

"Girls?" I was worried. "Hey Winx wake up!" I tried to wake them, but no use; this was not normal I smell spells.

Then those three stood up and walked up to us. I saw evil in their eyes; they tried to take the diary. I jumped up and pushed them back. I readied for fight.

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled at them.

"What have you done with Winx?" pixies came in.

"Sisters turn them into a dust; I'll take care of this princess." Yelled one of them and turned to me.

They attacked at once; two at pixies and one at me. They used lightings; that's not fairy magic.

Pixies threw at them plates with dumplings, but they easily deflected them. I couldn't transform in front of so many people, but I still can use my strength and speed.

"Al right that's it; now for real." One of them said and changed and other two followed example.

"Trix!" I have to wake others somehow and fast.

They attacked us all together. I didn't know what to do; I can't use my wings to absorb the energy and without them…

Instinctively I extended my hand and a shiny blue barrier protected me. I was confused I thought I don't have this kind of magic. Looks like I inherited something by my parents after all. I felt a pressure building up in my hands. I turned them into fists and bashed towards the Icy. A blue fire blast charged at her and sent her flying backwards.

Man, that was cool; I love this. I tried it again and again and kept Trix away from Winx. But when Piff came in to wake them Trix combined their powers and attacked at once on Bloom.

I didn't have time to create a barrier large enough to cover her. I jumped before her and took direct hit. I screamed out in pain. I wasn't sure my body can take it; I felt my muscles go limp.

I fell down exhausted; my whole body was so sore I barely kept my eyes opened. I heard Winx behind me waking up; at last.

"What happened?" Bloom whined.

"I guess we took a little nap." Stella said happily.

"Those three students, who were with you were Trix. They tried to take the diary and Mira managed to stop them, but…" Locket said.

"Oh no Mira!" I felt Daphne kneeling next to me, taking me in her arms. "Are you OK?" I weakly nodded.

"Alright that's it; Winx transform!" Bloom yelled.

"I've got enough of this, let's end it right now." Stormy said.

"No now is not the time." Icy interrupted her and Trix disappeared.

I stood up whining in pain letting Daphne help me. My whole body never felt so sore.

"Mira are you OK?" Bloom ran up to me.

"Yeah, just need some rest." I said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." The waiter came and shook Bloom's hand. "And you my little warriors saved my restaurant." He walked up to pixies; yeah and I just lied on the floor huh?

"It was nothing." Chata wanted to shake his hand, but instead he shook whole Chata.

"How can I repay you?" he asked Bloom.

"Do you know someone named Lui Wei?" she asked.

"Follow me." He led us outside and pointed to the mountain "You see that mountain, Lui Wei, the dragon tamer lives up there."

"Dragon tamer? I read so much about them." Daphne was excited.

"And who are those Dragon tamers?" Musa asked.

"Warriors who forward ancient traditions and practices for generations." I said looking up to the shrine.

"How come you know about them?" Daphne asked.

"I spent a lot of time in archives ever since I could read." I explained.

Winx jumped into the balloon s and flew up. I transformed and flew just behind them. I was still a little sore, but this wasn't a flight across the ocean. After a few minutes I could land next to the balloons and rest a little bit. I must say the shrine was quite similar to dragon temple only smaller.

Winx were so excited and enchanted by the atmosphere. I read about these shrines all over the world, but I thought all of them were destroyed during the time.

We walked up the stairs and I returned back to my human self. Daphne knocked on the door and an old man opened them. They bowed to each other.

"We are terribly sorry for interrupting, but we are looking for Lui Wei, the dragon tamer." Daphne said.

"This shrine is not for tourists." He said coldly.

"We're not tourists; we are looking for Eldora, the fairy godmother." Daphne defended herself.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you." He was about to close the door.

"But sir, it's important; we have to stop a great evil." Bloom said.

"I wish you luck then." He closed the door.

We walked back down to the courtyard and talked about what to do. I sat on the rock near us and thought of what to do. I have a mission to complete and I cannot trust anyone with it. But… they are after the same thing, maybe if I help them I can take the Legendarium afterwards. No I doubt they will give such a powerful item to me. Steal it maybe, but they are my friends.

I heard some roar and hissing from above. I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes. Three green Chinese dragon flying toward us.

"Um, girls…" I said trying to warn them, but they didn't hear me, or ignored me.

"GIRLS!" I yelled at them; no use.

I gave up; I transformed and flew up against the dragons. I hoped they come in peace… at least until they fired at me. I managed to dodge and attack them. I flew right through them and made a quick turn. I felt my fire glands open and ready to fire. I opened my mouth and a few blasts escaped my mouth. Blue fire balls hit their target and dragons hit the ground, but not even I expected this would stop them.

At last Winx realized what's happening and transformed. I was just behind one of the dragons and was firing at him. I felt like a fighter chasing the enemy. Every time I fired at him, he just dodged or deflected attack with his own.

I didn't realize it but another dragon was chasing me and he almost got me. But suddenly a red dragon appeared and hit the one behind me. I stopped to see who it is; it was that old man riding beautiful red Chinese dragon.

"Thanks." I said.

"You are one of the ancients?" he asked looking at me.

"If you mean one of the dragon temple, then yes." I said right before I saw a green dragon attack me. I snapped my wings and let the gravity protect me. I fell down dodging the attack and right before the ground I spread wings and flew right up along the ground.

When I was at the top of mountain I landed and watched Winx fighting those dragons. I have to find some weakness or they will destroy all of us. They are fast, strong and flexible, just like green dragon family in the temple.

I saw that old man fall off his dragon after being hit. I jumped down to catch him, but pixies were faster. When I saw he's alright I settled my fall and charged the dragons. Daphne and Tecna landed there and spoke with him, but I didn't have time to hear it; I had a dragon chasing me.

I turned around and fired a blue blast out of my hands. But dragon managed to dodge and fire at me. I on the other hand got a direct hit. Once again I screamed out in pain and fell down. I hit the roof and rolled down to fall once again to the ground.

"That hurt." I managed to whisper under my breath.

I tried to stand up, but I felt a sharp pain in my arm; it's broken. Ever since I met my sisters I had my bones broken more than in last 12 years. I'm lucky I have this super healing, so I just need to stay still and my arm will regenerate after a moment.

I saw that Winx were gathering some pearls and put them in the collars of those dragons. Suddenly they were friendly and I saw them playing with that red one. I was so glad it was over.

"Wait where is Mira?" I heard Musa ask.

I still couldn't move and I fell behind the bush, so they couldn't see me.

"I don't know I saw her being hit by the dragon and she fell." Aisha said.

Finally my arm healed and I could move again. I stood up "I'm here." I said and stretched myself.

I walked up to them "Are you OK?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, just broken arm, it's nothing." I joked.

"Please Lui Wei, can you help us finding Eldora?" Daphne asked.

"I'm sorry, but Eldora is no longer here, she said she will go to a place where her favorite flower grows." He said.

"Oh and do you know how that flower looks like?" Flora asked happily.

"I know, I can show you." He went away and brought a beautiful star-like flower; I swear I saw it somewhere, but where.

"Flora do you know the flower?" Musa asked.

"No, it looks like it's one of a kind and bred." She said.

"Let's take it back to Alfea and ask Palladium." Bloom suggested.

"I wish you luck Winx and if you see Eldora tell her Lui Wei sends his greets." An old man said.

"Maybe you should open the shrine to the tourists after all; it might be instructive." Daphne suggested.

"Maybe I will; I'd like to see their face when they see my new friends." He said and we all laughed.

"Alright Mira, let's get you home." Bloom said grabbing my hand.

I pulled away "I can't go back to Domino."

They looked at me confused and worried, but I was just smiling. "What do you mean?" Flora asked.

"Like I said I'm not the one to tell you, and mom and dad." I answered.

"At least go with us to Alfea." Musa demanded as I turned around and was about to leave.

I sighed and turned back "OK, but I need to take my things. I need to go to Gardenia"

"No problem." Stella yelled out and snapped her fingers; suddenly we were in Gardenia.


	12. Chapter 12

I stood there stunned by what just happened "Damn I had to fly over the ocean and you just transport us like that?"

"If you want we can teach you that." Flora offered me.

"Maybe later." I said and took off.

They soon followed me as I flew higher and higher into the clouds. When we were above them I made a loop and settled altitude. I kept my distance before them; if they tried to get closer I just sped up. I still felt bad with them, especially with Bloom. I almost killed them, yet they still are kind to me.

"Mira slow down!" I turned to see Stella was tired and weak; there was no way she would keep this speed; so I slowed down.

Unfortunately it meant they caught up with me. I still tried to keep my distance, but it wasn't possible anymore.

"Mira, is something wrong?" Musa asked.

"You still haven't changed your mind?" Flora was flying on my right side; I shook my head.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked worried.

I knew Flora was about to tell them about my feeling, but I didn't care. Then I smelled something, smoke. Something was burning and it was big. When I realized what it was my eyes widened in horror and fear. I sped up to such a speed I thought I broke the sound barrier. Really I couldn't hear anything, only my heart beating like crazy. If I am right I have to be at the temple fast.

But my worst fears proved to be right. I saw the source of the smell. It was the temple; it was burning. I snapped my wings and flew right there. I was so terrified, hoping my sight was wrong even though all of my senses told me what was happening.

I landed with a hard gush in the middle of temple. I looked around and my eyes were filling with tears. All of the houses were burning; I listed to everything. I hoped I can hear someone still alive, maybe calling for help. I ran to the blue dragons' house and what I saw almost made me faint.

I walked up to the bodies next to it. I recognized all of them, but one of them caught my full attention. I kneeled down and took the dead body into my hands "Sirana."

My eyes were so watery I could barely see her dead face; her eyes still opened. My best friend lied in my hands dead. I couldn't take it anymore; I pulled her closer to me and started to cry loud. I don't know how long I cried, but I could tell my eyes had to be crimson red.

I felt gentle touches on my shoulders, I looked up and saw Bloom and Daphne sad "Mira, you knew her?"

I nodded "Her name was Sirana, she was my best friend."

I felt they pulled me back, away from her dead body. I let go of her and the body fell on the ground, closing eyes in the process. I felt my sisters helping me up and leading me away. They led me to the railing on the edge of the cliff.

There all of the wings hugged me. "We are sorry Mira."

Now instead of pain and sorrow I felt rage and anger all over me. "Thanks." I turned around and looked around more carefully. I saw all of the dragons dead, lying all over the place in their dragon forms.

"Who did this?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, but one thing is clear, they fought." I said coldly.

"How do you know?" Tecna asked.

"All of them are in their dragon forms." That was my simple answer before I turned to the temple itself and started wanking there. It was a huge building inside of the mountain.

"Where are you going?" Bloom asked following me closely.

"Follow me." I didn't even look at them as I kept on walking to the temple gate. I pushed those huge doors and they slowly opened. I expected signs of fight here, but nothing. Here was the archive, a huge library of dragon knowledge. I thought if someone attacked dragons they will go after this, but everything was at its place.

"Wow, what is this?" Winx watched in awe at all of this.

"This is Dragon archive, place of all of our knowledge. I spent here a lot of time as a child." I kept on walking forward to the other side. Maybe if they weren't after the archive they were after the reason of this temples existence.

I opened other big doors into a long hallway. I still didn't look at the girls behind me; I was sure they have millions of questions, but now is not the time. Soon we entered a huge round room with tablets on the walls.

"Wow, and where are we exactly?" Musa asked looking around.

"This room is a very existence of the temple. I just thought, if the attackers weren't after the knowledge they would be after this, but nothing." I looked around looking for any signs of fight or damage.

"Mira, what are these tablets?" Aisha asked looking at them.

I walked to the first one on the right of the door there was a planet earth before millions of years and a dragon spread his wings around it "They say a story of dragons. In the ancient times, before the humans, before the fairies, the universe was ruled by dragons. They ruled wisely and cared about any planet in their dominion."

I walked up to another one; there was a big dragon spiting fire on the ground full of grass, trees and in the center stood human and a fairy "Then the strongest of dragons, Nar'asara, created another lifeforms and gave them power and magic. So the humans and fairies came."

On another tablet were dragons flying above the ground and humans stood on the ground and deep below the dragon from before slept "After that, Nar'asara fell into a deep sleep, leaving humans and fairies in care of dragons."

Another one; dragons on the ground speaking and humans building and fairies taking care of the fields "Dragons saw a potential in them and gave them their knowledge and protection. They taught them how to take care of their world and how to protect themselves."

A one big dragon was spreading his wings around the planet "Dragons became guardians and humans venerated them and loved them. It was when the golden age of dragons began."

On one half were dragons and the other was full of some tentacles and daemons "But peace is never permanent. Behind the borders of our universe an obsidian gate opened and evil entered. Dragons had to leave their homes and humans. They fought in a terrible battle and in the end they closed the gate."

Humans and faeries stood on the ground "But when the battle was over very few dragons remained. Humans were now rulers and so the age of dragons ended. As time passed people forgot about us until we became nothing else then a legend."

I turned back to them "This is the story of dragons; our raise, our fall."

"Wow I never heard of it." Musa said.

"That was very interesting story." Tecna said looking back at the tablets.

"But you said those attackers might be after something in here; did you mean those tablets?" Daphne asked.

I shook my head "No, the reason of this temple is deep beneath us."

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked.

"Remember when I told you Nar'asara went to sleep after creating humans and faries?" they nodded "He sleeps right under this room; or slept anyway."

"You mean that mighty dragon sleeps right here?" Bloom looked worried and surprised.

"No, not anymore. He is dead for thousands of years." I shook my head.

"How can you be so certain?" Tecna said looking into her computer.

"There is no way his power could get to any fairy without his death." I answered looking at Bloom "Nar'asara means Great dragon."

"You mean The Great dragon, the one Bloom power has power from?" Stella asked looking at her.

"And that's what they were after?" Bloom asked.

"No, the seal is intact. It seems like whoever did this only wanted to kill dragons." I shook my head and walked to the center.

"What seal?" Tecna asked looking all around.

"You stand on it. The whole floor is a seal, protecting Nar'asara's body. You see, only the keeper of archive knows he's dead. He told me years ago when I told him I will be the next keeper." I said looking down sad, remembering the keeper. He as so muscular and strong, but still kind. I surely will miss him.

Then I heard some steps approaching through the corridor we came from. I stood there in my battle stance and Winx followed the suit. I saw a figure coming.

"Mira." It was a familiar female voice. When the figure came from the darkness of corridor I recognized her.

"Tassefi!" I yelled and ran to her. She looked so exhausted. She fell down before me. I kneeled down "Trainer, what happened?"

"Get out of here." She whispered through the coughs. I looked at her body; she was in her dragon form, she was wounded all over.

"What?" I asked while Winx gathered around us.

"You must get out of here before he gets to you." She whispered again.

"What do you mean? Who gets to me?" I asked before I watched the end of her life. She stopped breathing and her eyes closed. "Tassefi? TASSEFI!"

I couldn't help but cry. My cries were so loud everyone inside or outside could hear them. I felt Bloom pulling me in hug, away from dead body of my trainer. I don't know how long I sat there; my head buried in Bloom's chest, letting all of my sorrows go out of me.

After a while I felt girls helping me up and Daphne and Bloom took my hands. They led me out of there. I didn't care anymore; about anything. When we got outside I felt a small breeze coming around my face as if it was telling it's alright, but I ignored it.

"Look out!" Stella yelled and when I looked the direction she was pointing I didn't believe my eyes.

"Salamander." I said breaking from my sisters. He was in his dragon form hovering above the village "You're still alive?"

He didn't say anything and only nodded and pointed at us. I heard some monster roars approaching. I looked down between the houses. Some big muscular red giants came out with huge axes in hands. I recognize them; "Monster hunters."

"What?" Musa asked me.

"Ancient human warriors from the great war." I answered and looked back at Salamander. "You take care of them, I will take care of Salamander." I lift off.

"Mira wait…" Daphne yelled at me right before the hunter attacked her.

When I was as high as Salamander "Salamander what have you done?"

"I freed the world." He said proudly.

"What? You destroyed our home; you killed the last of the dragons! Why?"

"The witch offered me a great power if I get rid of all dragons."

"And you killed your friends, your family just to obtain some power?"

He charged at me with his claws. I managed to dodge, but he still hit me with his tail. I flew backwards and hit the wall of temple. It was nothing and I was soon ready to fight. When I recovered, he attacked me. I jumped down just before he hit me and he hit the wall.

I started hovering, watching him raging. He turned berserk, just like me on the party. "Oh no."

He charged at me, I saw only a wild beast in him. He hit me and I fell on the ground.

Before I could recover he was upon me trying to pierce me with his claw blades. I managed to catch his hands and keep them away from me, but he was now stronger. Blades were approaching and my arms weakened.

I had to do something or I will end up like another dead body in this once dragon temple. I tried to convince myself this wasn't the Salamander I knew; this was just some beast in his body.

When his blades slowly pierced my chest I screamed in pain. I never experienced something like this. I felt my mind fading and I knew what it would mean; my berserk self would kill everyone around. It's now or never. I lift up my tail behind him ready to rush it through him.

"Salamander… I'm sorry." I said before the spike of my tail ran through his heart. He froze in his movements and I could finally push him back. He stood up looking at the hole in his chest.

He fell down on his knees "I just wanted to be the strongest." Then he fell on the side dead.

I can't believe it, I killed someone. No, I cannot let myself feel sorry for him; he was not my friend anyway.

I lied there for a few minutes letting my chest regenerate. I heard Winx landing next to me "Mira you OK?" Tecna asked.

I nodded and slowly stood up. I was a little dizzy, but girls helped me up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

They nodded and Stella opened up a portal to Alfea. Good, I really need some rest.


	13. Chapter 13

I stood in the middle of Alfea campus. It was teaching time so no one was around, but I could say they stared at me through the windows. I just felt it.

Damn it it's all my fault. If I stayed in the temple… no I cannot think about it, I have to keep training.

I wave my arms as hard as I could and lift off. I flew up, higher and higher. I needed to be faster, I needed to be stronger. For the sake of my fallen friends I need to be better.

I passed the first layer of clouds and I still flew higher. My arms slowly started to feel sore, but I still continued. I just have to get stronger.

I don't know how high I was, but according to another layer of clouds I assumed over 10km. I never flew so high before. Even I knew about the air in this height. There was so little oxygen that even dragons would have problems with it. But I had to continue.

My arms were really in pain, but I have to ignore it. I have to be stronger. Ignore the pain; ignore the needs of your cursed body.

I pushed my limits. I have no idea how high I was now. I could see the curvature of this stupid world and before me I faintly saw stars. But there my very own body gave up.

I felt my lungs empty and my muscles brake. I had terrible cramps due to lack of air. I started to fall down and I couldn't do anything. Now even if cramps loosened, muscles in my arms were destroyed. Nah, I'm sure my regeneration will save me as usual.

I fell down and waited for my arms to repair. Cramps were finally gone and I could move again, but my arms were still useless. But I still think they'll heal.

But when I fell through the last cloud layer I realized something was terribly wrong; my healing didn't work. My arms were in the same state as when they broke. This is bad.

I watched the ground getting closer and I couldn't do anything. I tried to move my arms, but they hurt and didn't listen to me. I felt my wyvern parts disappear. Looks like this is the end.

I closed my eyes and waited for a painful impact; nah who am I fooling there's no way I can possibly survive. But then I felt myself slowing down and I opened eyes. I saw a magic field around me slowing me down. Soon I slowly and gently fell into someone's hands. I looked up, but I couldn't recognize the face through the shine of sun behind her head.

"Are you OK?" now I could recognize her; it was Bloom. She sounded worried; feared to be honest. I was so tired I only managed to nod.

I felt us slowly landing and soon familiar voices could be heard "Mira!"

Winx quickly surrounded us "Mira what happened?" Musa asked quickly but I just sadly looked away.

"Mira?" Flora put her hand on my arm and my answer was whining in pain. She quickly moved back. "What did you do?" I couldn't bring myself to talk.

I felt warm coming from Bloom as she was holding me in her arms. I must say she's really strong; she carried me without even making a sweat. She tried to heal my arms, but for some reason my body refused it. I felt it; my very own body was fighting against her warm healing magic.

"It's not working." She said after a few seconds. They looked at me worried, but I didn't care. I still lied in her hands quiet.

"Better take her to infirmary." Tecna said and Bloom nodded.

She walked with me in her arms through the school halls. Winx followed, but really I didn't care for anything. Not anymore.

She walked in while girls stayed outside and Bloom put me on a bed. She sat on the edge "Mira will you tell me what happened?"

I still couldn't bring myself to say anything, so I just looked away from her. "Mira please I'm your sister; tell me, is something wrong?" I still kept quiet.

I could say it was hurting her deep in heart. But I just couldn't bring my body to do anything. A tear escaped her eye before Stella came in "Bloom, sorry, but some girl is calling at the gate."

"Coming." She said and gently stroke my cheek before getting up and walking away.

I couldn't bare it any longer. I started to cry; I was such a failure. A friend for nothing, daughter for nothing and a sister for nothing. I couldn't do anything but destroying and killing. Everyone around me suffered and died.

My tears ran down my face and into the pillar under my head. I could say my eyes are crimson red since they hurt. Between my sobs I heard Bloom outside. I stopped to hear her. She said something like "Selina!" and she sounds happy. At least she forgets about me.

It was when a nurse came in "Ah, you must be Mira, Winx told me about you." She walked up to me "So let me look at your arms."

She touched my arm and I whined in pain. "Looks like your muscles fibers are torn." She walked back and took some bondages and oil.

Then she came up to me again "This will hurt a little." She put some of that oil on my arms and when she smeared it, it hurt. When done she covered my arms in bandages from my elbow to shoulder. "Now you have to let them relax for a few days."

I am so useless. I can't even move now. Then I heard girls again, this time from the hall. A little while later I heard Bloom and Miss Faragonda speaking behind the door, but I couldn't understand.

Then Bloom came in and sat on the edge again "Miss F told me. I'm sorry." I looked away from the window quiet.

"Mira, I know you think you lost everything and there's nothing to live for anymore." I was still quiet.

She took me chin and made me look at her; in her eyes "But you still have us, we still love you. If we can do something for you…" I saw the tears in her eyes, making my heart break.

"There's nothing you can do." I whispered.

"Mira, you're making all of us worried. We all care about you and we won't let you down no matter what you say. You are our little dragon, our friend, our sister. Doesn't matter what you do, you cannot disappoint us or become a burden. We love you as you are and we want that cheerful girl who played with us in Gardenia. I have to go now." She said and kissed me on my forehead before she left again.

Maybe she's right. I have nothing to lose if I try; I already lost everything. So with great effort I stood up and walked to the door. I hesitated a little, but then door opened be itself. I couldn't see anyone on the other side. It looks like there's a spell for those who cannot open the door; like me with those broken arms.

Slowly I walked through the halls of Alfea passing many students. They waved at me and greeted me, but I ignored them all. My thoughts were everywhere but here.

After a while I came to a big entrance to some kind of green house. There were so many flowers of all kinds; it was like a jungle, but pretty jungle. I heard Winx inside and so I came in. I heard Flora's being all excited. No wonder, this must be a dream come true for her.

I slowly approached them, but then Flora collapsed. Girls quickly ran up to her ensuring her health. Shortly after that, I heard something from behind me. When I turned around I saw only some kind tendril flying towards me.

When it hit me into my stomach it sent me flying backwards, back to Winx. You cannot imagine the pain. My arms hurt so mush I thought I lost them and my stomach hurt as much. I flew around Winx and hit some tree. I felt more of my muscles braking. My back is destroyed and for some reason my regeneration was out of order. And my reflexes as well.

"Mira!" Winx yelled and wanted to ran up to me, but were stopped by plant monsters. I guess that's what hit me.

There was such a buzzing in my head I could barely hear, but still "Bloom, you and Selina go for that antidote, we'll take care of those monsters and Mira." It was Aisha.

I heard them fighting and I couldn't even move. Every time I tried my body protested with unbearable amount of pain. I have to help them, but how? My body won't let me.

Then I felt some of those tendrils pick me up. I saw myself above the ground. I was like a corpse, without any movement I just hang there still getting higher. Then it turned me towards it and roared. I tried to transform; my wings could cut its hand and my tail was strong weapon too, but nothing happened. I saw its fangs and long tongue. I thought it's going to eat me, but it backswings and threw me away.

I flew until I hit something. I smashed it down together with me. Then I realized it was Musa I hit. She whined before she realized what happened. I thought I was about to die. My whole body was broken and I couldn't do anything.

"Mira, are you alright?" she rushed to me and lifted my head. That hurts.

I didn't have the power to nod or say something. I held myself not to scream in pain. She understood and put me back down. She stood up and made a protective barrier around me. Then she ran off to help Winx to fight.

I saw them fighting those monsters. I was no use here; my wyvern powers betrayed me, I was nothing more than a broken doll. You could even throw mw into a trash. I was so tired I passed out.

**I can really understand how she feels. When I was 12 we were supposed to go to a school trip, but I got sick and couldn't go. Next day I felt better and went to school, but I saw black flags before it. I came inside and went to class, but it was empty. Later headmaster came in and told me to go home. He told me that the bus with our class got into a bad accident. That day I found out that some stupid jerk with camion smashed their bus in high speed. All of them were injured, but our teacher and two of my best friends died. I felt bad for them, but what could I do. 'Past is in the past' as my grandpa says 'You have to live for the future'.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'd like to thank ****Peacelovefairy**** for all of the reviews and support.**

**Few days later**

I walked through the halls of Alfea thinking about last few months. It was quite an adventure, don't you think? Some people will never experience so much joy… and pain in their whole life.

My body is healed… almost; my arms are still covered in bandages but it doesn't hurt, if I don't pick something heavy.

Bloom left Alfea a few days ago and girls were becoming nervous and distant; looks like she is the one keeping them together. I'm not really surprised; she is so strong and confident, well maybe not right now, but still… I'd like to be like her. Can you imagine it? Mira, the savior of magical universe. But instead I am Mira the wyvern, wild and dangerous beast.

"There you are." I turned to see Daphne walking towards me.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"Well, yes. Tomorrow we'll be going to the Dragon Temple with class to recover the archive and bury the fallen. I know it's not right to ask you but…" she wasn't sure how to ask me to go there.

"I'll go."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She was concerned, but she needed me.

"It's OK, I'm the only one who knows it there." I smiled at her.

She smiled back "Smile at last."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Ever since the coronation I haven't seen you smile. Until then you were so cheerful and strong. We all wanted to see you like that again." She rubbed my head messing my hair causing me to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't know what to do anymore. Casted out from one home, other destroyed. I feared I have nowhere to go. I thought you hate me and that I am just a burden to you." I looked out of the window.

"Maybe I have something to cheer you up." I turned back to her. She extended her hands and something was about to appear. I couldn't believe my eyes when suddenly she held a very familiar costume.

"My flight suit!" I picked it up and looked at it. It really was my suit "But how?"

"I went to Domino to find something to help us get you home. One of the maids found it thrown in the corner of your room." She helped me to get it on me.

"Thanks." I said.

"And I have yet another good news." She said causing me to look at her. She took a deep breath "Mom is pregnant."

I immediately smiled wide and hugged her. Hah, few minutes ago I felt lonely and lost, now I learn I will be big sister. Am I really that moody?

"I take it you're happy." She said whipping a tear from my eye.

"Are you kidding? That's the best news for months." I smiled at her weeping with joy.

I felt something within me; it was warm and pleasant. And yet I still couldn't transform. First I thought my powers disappeared, then I thought it was because I felt so low, but now I feel great and still nothing.

Suddenly Daphne started to laugh "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I just have to tell you. When that maid found your suit… father tried it." She laughed so much her belly must have hurt.

"How did it end?" I asked wanting to know what happened.

"Father tried to fly from the balcony and found out it's not that easy to fly like that. He fell into the fountain." Now even I burst out in laugh. I couldn't hold myself. Not just imagining father soaked in fountain, but even he in the suit made for 12 years old girl.

"No, you must be kidding." I managed to say through the laugh.

"I can assure you I'm not kidding, I saw it myself." She said holding her belly.

We laughed and talked all day. Unfortunately Winx left that day to see Bloom on Earth and haven't returned yet. I have to admit I slept a little better that night; my body was healed and finally nothing hurts.

**Next day, morning**

I woke up in the infirmary, where I slept for a few days now until my body is healed. It was really annoying; normally some broken bones and muscles would be a matter of minutes and since my body refused any healing magic…

As every morning nurse changed my bondages on arms and I could do everything I wanted. So I went to Daphne's dorm. I wasn't sure if she's still asleep, but if she is… maybe I will play a little gleeful sister.

Slowly, quietly I entered her room to see her pretty face still lying on the pillar with eyes closed. I was a glad; I can set a little prank on her. I just need some cream; maybe in her kitchen.

Quiet as a mouse I went into my big sister's kitchen and took some whipped cream she had there. I had to be careful; if she wakes up before I get to her my plan breaks. So once again I snuck up to her and I found myself grinning a little.

I took her hand and slowly put some of the cream on it. A few seconds later her hand was full of cold cream and I was getting so excited. Now let's get started.

I slowly reached for her head and let my fingers gently ran on her face; it was supposed to feel like an insect. First she tried to blow it away causing me to back away my hand a little. After a few seconds I started again and this time I succeeded.

As I ran my fingers on her face she tried to slap it and a cream smashed through her face. I couldn't help but fall down laughing for my success. She was so surprised "What?"

"Sorry… I… I couldn't help it." I managed to speak through my laugh. I laughed so much my belly started to hurt. I tried to calm down, but when I saw her face covered in cream I burst in laugh again.

"Mira?" she said still in half sleep. But soon she realized what happened and started to laugh too. She took some of the cream on a finger and tasted it "Tastes good though."

"I have no doubt." I said and took some too.

"Well, I'm glad you're in such a good mood." She said using a spell to get rid of the cream "So let's get ready for our trip."

She stood up and went to the mirror. I wasn't ever addicted to make-up since I haven't ever worn one. Dragons say 'A beauty must be natural. If you are not pretty outside, be pretty inside.'

"You're not going to change?" she asked me while taking some warm clothes.

"I don't really have any other clothes." I now realized I had the same clothes ever since incident in Egypt. Man I must smell horrible.

"We should go shopping after this trip, huh?" she said.

"Agree, but I don't have any money." I shrugged.

She smiled "Don't be silly. I'm not going to let my little sister pay for gifts."

I wasn't sure how to react so I just smiled "Thanks."

"OK, let's go." She said and went out of the dorm. Of course I was right behind her. I laughed through the way as I remembered my little prank.

We entered the classroom and I saw all those students ready in their warm clothes. Well we were about to go to the high mountains after all "Oh professor Daphne; we were waiting for you."

"I guess you would have been waiting longer if my little sister didn't wake me up." She said sarcastically "Alright let's get going."

She used a spell and all of us were teleported into the center of Temple. It was really hard for me to return here. I still saw all those burned dragons' bodies and I wished for them to bully me again. I wanted them to bash through the wall; anything to let me know they live.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder "Are you OK?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah. The archive is there." I led them into the temple itself.

"This is amazing." Said one of the students as we entered the archive.

"This is the knowledge of dragons. In this archive is a history of universe itself. Every spell, every philosophy, every kind of power is described in these books." I said proudly.

"Alright class, pack those books and send them back to Alfea." Daphne said and we all split up.

I slowly wandered through the halls of this huge library, until a small book caught my attention. Its cover was blue as my hair and when I removed the dust... "What do you have there?" Daphne asked from behind me.

"Some book, the cover says 'Mira'." I said.

"Maybe it's about you." She came up to me.

I opened the book on the first chapter and suddenly the letters lifted off and created some figure. Then the letters turned into colors and a figure was clear "Father?"

"About a week ago some stranger brought a baby. It was clear she's a dragon and I made some tests on her to find out which kind. (_sigh_) She's a wyvern. First one in centuries; we even thought they already died out. The stranger said he found her after some weird light appeared. Maybe she's from another world. We'll take care of her as one of us." He said before disappearing.

"It looks like some kind of diary of your adoptive father." Daphne said.

"Looks like it." I said and moved to another chapter.

"It's Mira's 6th birthday and she finally managed to control her transformation. I really got to like her and I'm worried about her. Our family accepted her and they even like her, but… it looks like other families will never tolerate her. We all know that if something threatens us, the whole family will protect us, but she doesn't have any." He said.

"Daddy?" a child voice asked.

"Oh Honey, what are you doing here?" father asked and crouched.

"I came to you, daddy." A small girl with long blue hair appeared and father picked her up. I realized who it was and a tear left my eye.

"Say hi right there Mira." He gestured as if there was a camera before them.

"Hi, everyone!" now I remembered; I came to father to cheer him up.

"He really loved you." Daphne said smiling.

"I never realized how I missed him." I whipped out the tear.

I flipped the list "Mira is now 10 and we had to move her into her new home. We all made her a nice house with everything she might need, but… when I saw her sad crying eyes… it was the hardest thing for me, but as a head of a green dragon family it's my duty to keep the traditions. And it says that every dragon must live amongst their kind since 10th birthday, or live alone. I know she can take care of herself, she's a strong girl."

Another chapter "Mira will soon be 12. It's been two years now and it looks like she can handle herself well. I am actually more concerned about her Dead time. It won't take long, but it will be very hard for her. Our houses are made for someone who can fly and during her Dead time she won't be able to use any of her powers. And according to my research, Wyverns have it harder."

Next list flipped "Mira ran away. We flew all over the world, but couldn't find anything. Her trace disappeared in Gardenia. It also seems like Sirana knows something, but she won't tell us; huh those two were always close. I just hope we'll find her before her Dead time."

Last chapter "Mira returned for a short moment. She told us where she was and about her family. I am sure glad, but I wish I had a chance to say sorry to her. Well, she's a dragon guardian now so…" some kind of bash could be heard, kicking father from his thoughts "Salamander? What are you doing?" I saw Salamander come in range and stab father with a dagger "Why?"

"Dragons ruled this world for far too long. A witch Selina promised me power if I destroy the dragons." He said coldly.

"And you would kill your friends and family for a power?"

"As I said; dragons ruled this world too long and I agreed to remove them."

"Why?" Father coughed and spit out some blood.

"We are no longer needed and I'm tire of living in some old rock built god know how long ago." He removed his dagger and father fell down dead.

"I'm sorry sis." Daphne hugged me.

"I kinda figure this would happen at the end. So I prepared myself to see this." I said closing the book.

"Professor…" a student caught our attention "… we're almost done, but most of the books are in a foreign language."

"Dragon language… there are vocabularies in right there." I gestured to another part of archive.

Daphne looked at me "OK, let's help them out."

I nodded and all of us took all books to Alfea library. I must say I never realized how many of them were there. Well, but a certain book caught my attention.

"What is it, Mira?" Daphne asked walking up to me.

"I think you should read this one, I already did so." I handed the book to her.

She looked at it "Legendarium."

I nodded "It's a copy of Legendarium."

"Why did the dragons make a copy?"

"Dangerous it might be, but it's still a great source of legends and fairytales. Asheron knew what he's doing." I said and took more books to take back to Alfea.

Well at least I know why I lost my powers, huh? Father said my Dead time should be over soon, so maybe I will fight with Trix once again after all. Well we'll see.

**AN: ****Všiml jsem si, že mám i pár českých čtenářů a byl bych rád kdybyste mi taky napsali v češtině. Co vy na to?**


	15. Chapter 15

Since all books were now safe and I felt a lot better I thought it would be good idea to go to Bloom too and cheer her up. Well, it was me who made her feel like that after all. Everyone thinks it's because she almost killed Flora, but I know it was because of me. She tried to give me some self-confidence and failed.

I was in Daphne's room putting my flight suit on. Since I had it here I could work on it and make some improvements. I used the same technology as boys in Red fountain in their swords and made gauntlets with retractable phantom claws.

"OK, are you ready?" Daphne asked behind me. I turned to her and nodded. She extended her hands to me and after a flash of light I was in the middle of Gardenia.

I looked around. Something is wrong. Where is everyone? It's supposed to be Halloween night. I expected tons of people to run around in costumes, but the streets were empty and silent.

"Hallo?" I yelled into the silent. No response.

Carefully I walked through the streets expecting anything as I saw a blue-red flash on the far side of the street. There was no mistake; that was Bloom in her Bloomix form.

"Bloom!" I tried to catch her attention, but she didn't even slow down. Then I saw what she was so afraid of… Vampires.

I had to be quick so I tried to take off. Unfortunately my arms were still sore and bandaged "That hurts!"

But I still managed to get some altitude. Such a pain was bad, but I could make it.

I followed them into the park. I saw Bloom and Pixies in a protective barrier while vampires surrounded them. I landed in the trees near them. My suit was dark so I couldn't be seen; well, maybe my hair could, but still barely.

Slowly I neared them and watched them. I could see Bloom was getting exhausted and she needed help. I thought of what to do; there must be something to do.

Bloom was faster though; she broke the barrier and went into an open combat. Chata tried garlic on one of them, but of course it didn't work. The vampire girl attacked her and that was my time.

I charged from my hiding smashing the vampire with my wing. Before she recovered I activated my phantom claws and hit her face few times. She backed away holding her face and screaming in pain "Who dares?"

But before anyone recognized me I disappeared in shadows again "What happened?" Chata asked confused while I moved to another position to attack.

"Missed ours." I heard another vampire girl say as she dodged Bloom's attack. Bloom eventually hit her, but another three vampires gathered behind her ready to attack.

"You're mine." One of the said right before he was hit with another spell.

"Actually she's ours." Said a very familiar voice. And another two spells took care of another two vampires boys.

"Stella!" Bloom yelled all excited. Now I saw them. Winx in their Bloomix forms hovering above the ground attacking the vampires.

One by one they defeated them; at least for now. If I remember right, children of the night could be destroyed only by two things, sunlight and fire of golden dragons; well the second option is out of question.

I watched them as they talked about the eldora's flower growing here and Bloom recognizing it from her childhood paintings.

"Hm, I know this place." Stella walked around only inches away from me. Luckily she didn't see me. I think it would be better for me to stay hidden; at least for now.

"This is where we met, Stella." Bloom turned to her smiling.

"That's right. You showed him who's boss. You were fantastic!" Stella sounded so relaxed and proud.

She walked up to Bloom and hugged her with one arm "Just think how far we've come; how far you've come. Without me Bloom would never come to Alfea."

"And there wouldn't be a Winx Club." Aisha added.

"We missed you so much." Flora came up to her from behind.

So did I. I maybe do not know her for so long, but I still love her as my sister. Hey maybe I can prepare some prank at her too. I am her little sister after all.

"This is really nice and all, but the vampires are still out there." Tecna broke my string of thoughts.

"You're right Tecna, what we need now is some expert advice." Bloom said.

"Daphne."

So I read the Legendarium and she's the expert huh.

Bloom extended her hands and some small portal opened with Daphne on the other side "What is it Bloom?"

I didn't really pay any attention to the conversation, until the last part "Bloom ,there is one more thing."

"What is it?" Bloom asked.

"Mira is somewhere in Gardenia." She said trying to sound calm and confident, but even I could say she was worried.

"What? What is she doing here?" Bloom sounded even more worried.

"She wanted to cheer you up and asked me to her there."

"We have to find her before vampires." Layla said forming her hand into a fist.

"Thanks Daphne we'll take it from here." Bloom deactivated her communication spell "Alright girls, we have to find Mira and take care of vampires."

Wait a second; where are the pixies? "We've got her?" I heard from above me, but before I could do anything I felt my hair being pulled forward. I couldn't see anything but bright blue of my hair.

I couldn't resist them and I left my hiding almost falling forward "Ok, ok, you got me; stop pulling already!"

Pixies stopped and let me put my hair back. But before I could realize what's going on I saw only red and felt Bloom hugging me tight. I hugged her back closing my eyes "I'm so glad you're OK." She said almost crying.

"Did you think some bats can threaten a wyvern?" I couldn't think up anything better.

"Looks like we found her." Musa said looking at us. We broke the hug and Bloom whipped out the tear on my face.

After that, we walked through the streets of Gardenia looking for the children of the night.

"Still no signs of vampires." Aisha said.

"Or anyone else for that matter." I continued.

"Where could they be?" Flora asked.

"The fastest way to find them is to fly over Gardenia. But that would be far too conspicuous." Tecna said.

"The last thing we need is more attention." Musa said.

Hmm, maybe I can climb up to the roofs using my new claws. It's worth a try.

I let out my claws and jumped on the wall of building trying to climb, but something I didn't expect really happened. The claws were too sharp and the ripped through the wall like a hot knife through the butter.

Of course I couldn't get a grip and fell on my butt "You alright?" Flora came up to me and extended her hand to help me up.

"Yeah."

"What were you trying to do?" she asked curiously looking at the crevasses in the wall.

"I tried to climb up to the roofs, but these are too sharp." I said showing my gauntlets with phantom claws.

Flora took my hand to take a better look "Looks good; you're really constructive."

"Thanks." I said.

"…what are you up to now." Bloom caught my attention as Stella sent some spell on her. And all of a sudden she was transformed into a broom "No comment."

I did my best not to laugh, but I couldn't help and some of it escaped. I quickly turned around to hide my laugh, but Flora saw and heard me. But she did the same as me.

"And here I thought my prank on Daphne was good." I managed to say.

"You put a prank on Daphne?" she asked and I nodded "You'll have to tell me about it."

When I turned back, Bloom was normal again and in normal clothes. And shortly after that even others. I must say Stella is really good in fashion. She even tried to change my clothes, but despite her efforts I was still in my flight suit. She gave up and we kept on walking.

"What's going on here?" Stella asked as we heard someone announce some competition.

"It's a Goth fashion contest; they have it every year at the Goth ball." Bloom said as we approached.

They announced there is still time to sign up and Stella was all excited "A Goth fashion contest; I've got this one in the bag."

I didn't pay any attention to them now. I felt something calling me. It was really familiar as if… I don't know how to describe it. I just feel someone calling for me. Mindlessly I walked away from them hearing whispers telling me to come closer. I knew those voices, but I couldn't recognize them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder kicking me from my train of thoughts "Mira?" I turned around to see Bloom "Are you OK?"

I looked back where I went and nodded "Yeah I just… never mind."

"Mira, I want you to go down this street and then right. You will see a house with 'Peters' on its mailbox. Tell them I sent you and stay there until I come for you." She said looking into my eyes demandingly.

"But… I… I can help you."

She moved her hand to my arms and squeezed them causing me to whine in pain. She quickly loosened her grip "You will help us, but not now. Listen to me for once and go."

I wanted to argue with her, but I couldn't. There was so much determination in her eyes I couldn't do anything but obey. So I nodded and started running down the street she told me. I felt so bad for that. Leaving my friends before the battle; that's not what a dragon would do. But seeing Bloom's determined eyes… I had to listen to her; at least for once.

I ran through the empty streets Gardenia and I felt as if someone was following me. I turned many times, but I couldn't see anyone "Who's there?" I yelled into the night with no response. Slowly I turned around and ran again. Normally I would use my super senses, but I couldn't use them due to my Dead time.

Finally I reached the house. I saw a name Peters on the mailbox "It must be them."

I went to the door and knocked a few times. A woman with brown hair opened "May I help you?"

"I'm sorry Miss Peters. My name is Mira. I was sent here by Bloom to wait for her." I was nervous around strangers.

"Of course come in." she stepped aside to let me in.

"Thanks." I said.

"Darling, who is our guest?" a blond man asked.

"My name is Mira. Bloom sent me here to wait for her." I said once again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry; if you are a friend of Bloom, you're welcome." Miss Peters said smiling.

"Thank you Miss Peters." I said putting my wings into the holders on my lower back.

"Just Vanessa." She said and walked to the kitchen.

A man walked up to me and shook my hand "I'm Mike. Come." He led me to the living room and we sat on the sofa.

Soon Vanessa came with a cup of tea and some cookies. She put it on the table and sat down into the seat "So, where did you meet Bloom?"

"I met her on the concert her in Gardenia a few months ago." I said really nervous.

"Of course, now I remember." Mike said loudly "You are the one who played with Winx there. You had a guitar." I nodded.

"So you are friends now." Vanessa said.

"Actually more. I am her little sister." I said not sure how they would react.

"Really? She never told us." Mike said.

"How can you be her little sister if Oritel and Marion were trapped in the Obsidian?" Vanessa asked curious.

"It's complicated. We were born as twins, but when Daphne was about to send me to Earth too, witches attacked her and turned the portal into a timespace vortex. I appeared 6 years later." I explained them what happened. Of course I couldn't tell them about dragons.

"I see. That's an interesting story you have behind you." Vanessa said.

"Besides, you have really some suit." Mike said looking at me.

I stood up and walked to the center of room. I took my wings and squeezed the handles spreading my wings "That's my flight suit. I made it myself. Well, Master Hagen made some improvements."

"It's nice, but don't you want to change. I'm sure you must be hot." Vanessa said as she stood up.

"I don't have any other clothes." I said looking down.

"Don't worry; I should have some after Bloom." She led me upstairs to Bloom's room "Wait here."

She ran out leaving me there. So I looked around. It was really nice room full of drawings and books about fairies. I guess she was obsessed with fairies. And she read a lot. I guess that's what we have in common.

"Here, try these." Vanessa returned and handed me some clothes. Of course she walked away letting me change in privacy.

I put down my flight suit. It was weird standing naked in some strangers' house. Quickly I put on the clothes she brought me. It wasn't so bad. Belly revealing bright blue top with yellow shoulders. And same bright blue trousers. It fits me just fine.

A knock on door and Vanessa came in "Are you done?" she looked at me from my heels to my head "Wow, if you changed your hair color you would look just like Bloom."

I went downstairs and we talked and laughed for hours. Of course I was worried about Bloom and girls, but I trusted them. I can only hope now. But I wonder what was that calling earlier; it felt so familiar and yet so distant, but I haven't felt anymore.

**Let's see what happens next time with Fairy Godmother.**


End file.
